Cuentos fuera de papel
by yelen
Summary: Sin duda alguna Merlín se confabulaba en su contra, probablemente en este momento se estaría riendo haciéndole una señal obscena, si no de que otra forma Hermione entraba y salía de un sin numero de cuentos. Reto "De cuento"
1. Cerdos Asesinos

Titulo: Cuentos fuera de papel.

Personajes: Hermione Granger/ Draco Malfoy

Resumen: Sin duda alguna Merlín junto con todos lo dioses habidos y por haber se confabulaban en su contra, probablemente en este momento se estarían riendo haciéndole una señal obscena, si no de que otra forma Hermione entraba y salía de un sin numero de cuentos con varios de sus compañeros ya sea para dejar o recuperar algo.

Advertencias: He mezclado en un caldero tres cuentos infantiles (Cenicienta, Blanca Nieves y Los Tres Cerditos) junto a varios personajes de Harry Potter, los personajes así como situaciones seguirán cambiando la única que no lo hará será Hermione de la cual no aseguro que su pareja definitiva sea Draco pero al menos en este capitulo si lo es.

Respondiendo al reto de el foro Weird Sisters "De cuento"

-------

"No llego, no llego, no llego…."

Saltó de dos en dos lo que quedaba de escalera ganando velocidad para correr el pasillo que seguía y más allá dar la vuelta a la izquierda

"No llego, no llego, no lleg…"

Impactó de lleno con alguien más que daba la vuelta en sentido contrario logrando soltar el libro que llevaba en las manos y caer sentada para después sentir como si le rociaran la cara con agua.

-¡Fíjate Granger!

Soltó una maldición mientras se arrastraba con ayuda de sus manos lo mas lejos de Malfoy, no necesitaba elevar la vista para saber que era el despreciable, prepotente, racista, egocéntrico y despreciable de Draco Malfoy su maldita voz lo delataba donde sea que fuera.

Si tan solo no hubiera asistido la noche anterior a la fiesta que ofrecieron los gemelos en la sala común "Hermione querías ir no lo niegues" le dijo su conciencia con una vocecita demasiado parecida a la de Ron, bufo por pensar en Ron, estupido Ron el tenia la culpa de todo si al menos Fred o George o cual fuera de los dos no le hubieran dado la botella de wiskey de fuego ella no se habría tomado cerca de la mitad pero como no hacerlo si un estupido antes mencionado se intentaba fusionar por medio de la boca con Lavender Brown, no se hubiera despertado esa mañana con una resaca de el tamaño de Hogwarts lo que hubo ocasionado se acordara a ultima hora de entregar un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca y que probablemente ya estaría cerrando en estos momentos ¡demonios! En días como estos echaba de menos no tener un giratiempos a la mano.

Se levantó ignorando todo lo posible a Draco lo que menos quería era empezar a pelear, cuando estaba con Harry y Ron a ella le tocaba ser mediadora pero ahora estaba sola, al no tener a quien detener probablemente la lanzaría algún hechizo de su amplio repertorio que lo mandaría a San Mungo y sinceramente aun estaba demasiado joven como para cargar en su conciencia semejante culpa, su decisión de desistir se vio enviada mucho al traste porque al acercarse a recoger su libro descubrió que estaba totalmente mojado, furiosa acorto la distancia que los separaba en dos zancadas plantándose frente a el Slytheryn.

-¡Que le hiciste a mi libro Malfoy!-agitó el libro frente a su rostro para dar mayor énfasis a la pregunta pero solo logró que su furia aumentara en un considerable cuarenta por ciento al percatarse de que su compañero de estudios ni siquiera le prestaba atención- ¡Maldita sea Malfoy te estoy hablando!

Draco estaba demasiado ocupado observando a su alrededor como para fijarse en la castaña que, en estos momentos estaba haciendo un recuento de los daños al libro, murmurando cosas poco agradables a todos los integrantes del árbol genealógico de los Malfoy.

-Emm… ¿Granger donde estamos?-preguntó con una voz demasiado aguda para ser la de un hombre y como consecuencia llamando la atención de Hermione.

-Estamos en Hogwarts idiot…-la furia salió por la ventana dejando entrar el aturdimiento por la puerta, se le corto la respiración, todo estaba raro, Malfoy estaba raro, ella estaba rara.

-Definitivamente esto no es Hogwarts- al parecer lo había dicho en voz alta porque Draco asintió uniéndose a su brillante conclusión.

El panorama era un tanto aterrador para el rubio y terriblemente familiar para Hermione, a su izquierda un poco alejada se encontraba una casita donde probablemente si su memoria no le fallaba era una casa de enanitos, a su derecha había otra casa solo que de tamaño normal un poco antigua pero normal en comparación con la anterior, un poco mas al fondo tres casitas se veían una de paja, la siguiente de madera y la última de ladrillos.

-Y bien Granger ¿Dónde mierda estamos?-Preguntó Draco, sacándola de su minuciosa inspección por el lugar y haciendo que centrara su atención en él.

Hermione soltó una risita porque, aunque trato no pudo contenerse, el chico estaba vestido de príncipe pero con unos cuanto detalles como dos orejas de lobo y una cola que en estos momentos se movía alegremente. Resistió la tentación de buscar una rama y lanzarla lejos para ver si corría tras ella.

-Es demasiado bajo alegrarse de la desgracia ajena- Observó molesto el rubio.

-Pero si es de la tuya es todo un placer Malfoy.

-Te recomiendo que veas tu atuendo y vamos a ver quien ríe al último- Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la cara de Draco.

Cuando examinó su ropa el alma se le cayó a los pies, su uniforme escolar había mutado a un vestido de colores chillones blanco y azul con agujeros por todas partes, para terminar con la cereza de el pastel su piel estaba demasiado blanca, si Narcisa Malfoy la viera se moriría de la envidia de eso no había duda.

-Esto **no puede estar pasando**-murmuró.

-¿Que dices Granger?

-¡Que te vayas a la mierda Malfoy!

Draco observó al los lados para después sonreírle abiertamente.

-Pero si ya estoy en ella, sangre inmunda.

Hermione estaba concentrando todo su odio para lanzar su primera maldición imperdonable, le valía muy poco si ganaba un boleto a Azkabán o no, cuando algo distrajo su atención en estos momentos. Una muchacha algo parecida a ella salía de la casita cantando y con una mini escoba en la mano empezaba a barrer sin prestarles atención. Draco fue el primero en reponerse de la impresión para después empezar a caminar en dirección a donde la muchacha se encontraba. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando una mano lo jaló del brazo. Molesto, se giro solo para encontrar a una castaña sumamente preocupada.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Escucha Malfoy si mis conclusiones no me fallan estamos en un cuento muggle, bueno para ser exactos tres cuentos. No me preguntes como llegamos, no lo sé-agregó al ver que el rubio abría la boca- talvez cuando chocamos o… ¡un momento! ¿De que huías Malfoy?

-¿Quien eres? ¿La inquisición? No es de tu incumbencia-respondió cortante.

-Si lo es porque puede que sea tu culpa el que estemos aquí.

-Peeves trataba de lanzarme una poción que le robó a Snape ¿contenta?

Hermione esperaba que dijera algo más pero al parecer eso era todo, era poca información por lo que tuvo que presionar.

-¿Y que mas?

-Eso es todo, que mas quieres ¿mi horario personal? Siento decepcionarte pero no tengo uno.

Definitivamente presionar no servia con Malfoy, al parecer solo lo ponía a la defensiva, un dato más que anotar a la inmensa lista que describía la personalidad de el rubio.

-Bien, lo poco que dices puede servir, es obvio que la poción al hacer contacto con el libro nos envió a esta dimensión o la creo y nos envió o algo así, estamos en Blanca Nieves...

-¿Blanca que?- interrumpió por el solo placer de hacerla rabiar.

- Blanca Nieves Malfoy-contestó molesta por que la había interrumpido a este paso no saldrían nunca-como iba diciendo es un cuento donde una bruja destierra a la princesa y esta se va con los enanos, después la bruja se entera que blanca nieves aun sigue viva y le da una manzana envenenada q…

-¿Qué poción usaría?

-¡Que te importa!, solo déjame terminar de contar para buscar la forma de salir, como decía le da una manzana envenenada que la hace dormir eternamente pero llega el príncipe y le da un beso…

-¡waik!-hizo una mueca de asco -Seguro no se había lavado la boca después de haber comido la manzana y tenia mal aliento-le importaba poco lo de la dichosa blanca-no-se que, pero estaba encontrando un placer casi morboso el hacer enojar a Granger.

Hermione lo ignoró y continúo con su relato

-El segundo cuento ha de ser Cenicienta esta es de una muchacha que vive con su madrastra y dos hermanastras un día el príncipe de ese reino hace un baile para escoger a su esposa. Las hermanastras no dejan ir a cenicienta y se marchan sin ella, llora desconsolad…

-Que patético tanta melosidad enferma.

-Ya esta bien Malfoy déjame terminar quieres, Cenicienta llora desconsolada pero se le aparece un hada madrina y le convierte una calabaza en carruaje y dos ratones en caballos, le transforma un hermoso vestido regalándole unos zapatos de cristal. Llega al baile del príncipe, se enamoran, pero al dar las doce campanadas se tiene que marchar dejando solo uno de sus zapatos, después de unos días el príncipe le prueba el zapato a todas las doncellas…

-¿Y si ya no eran doncellas? Tu me entiendes- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara y a la vez divertida, al ver a Hermione apretar fuertemente los puños y mandarle miradas asesinas.

-¡Me lleva el diablo Malfoy! ¡Es un cuento de niños imbecil! a diferencia tuya no son ningunos ninfómanos.

-El que lleve una vida activa y sea** irresistible **no quiere decir que sea un ninfómano, además solo son unos besitos **inofensivos **solo haces escándalo, déjame darte un consejo a…

-Seria **un mal consejo **en ese caso

-Aléjate de la comadreja te esta contagiando su estupidez.

-Algún día te caerás de esa nube y va a doler Malfoy- sentenció con una voz calmada.

-Tu no te caerás nunca y ¿sabes porque? Porque **no puedes caerte del suelo **que es donde siempre has estado, eres inferior admítelo.

La castaña hubiera querido zarandearlo hasta que sus neuronas colapsaran y le diera un cáncer, una parálisis o como mínimo un tumor pero tenia cosas más importantes que ocuparse del insufrible rubio así que solo atino a decir:

-Púdrete Malfoy, ahora cierra la boca y déjame seguir- A lo que el aludido simplemente hizo una reverencia- le prueba el zapato a todas las doncellas de el reino hasta que encuentra a cenicienta, esta se lo prueba, al comprobar que efectivamente es ella, se casan y termina con un beso. El último ha de ser el de los tres cochinitos este trata de unos cochinitos que construyen sus casas una de paja, una de madera y otra de ladrillo en eso llega el lobo, sopla hasta que derriba la primera; el cochinito acude con el de la de paja pero el lobo va y también sopla derribándola, los cerditos corren con el tercero este les asegura nada pasará y así es porque en cuanto el lobo trata de derribarlo no lo logra, entonces vuelve a soplar y nada, intenta una tercera vez pero tampoco, trata una cuarta pero no puede y se desmaya.

Hermione se quedo pensativa unos segundos para después dar un grito de emoción, Draco que no se esperaba una reacción así de la chica pego un salto hacia atrás.

-¡Joder Granger! Cuando gritas así pareces Trelawney.

-No fastidies, ya se como salir tenemos que darnos un beso y si no funciona le robaremos la varita mágica al hada madrina para salir por medio de la magia.

-¡Ni hablar! escucha no hemos avanzado en nuestra relación como para que quieras aprovecharte de mí y me beses, mejor vamos a quitarle la varita al hada esa- diciendo esto, Draco se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

-Mira Malfoy de haber podido elegir a quien besar, te aseguro que mi primera opción hubiera sido Cedric Diggory o tal vez Rogger Davies, pero se hace lo que se puede con lo poco que se tiene, como para que tu vengas a ponerte difícil- aunque pensándolo mejor le pudo haber tocado alguien como Crabbe o Goyle. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar tan solo en besarlos, ni bajo tortura lo haría pero eso no tendría porque decirlo en voz alta al menos le quedaba la seguridad de que Malfoy no le diría a nadie, para él sería demasiado humillante admitir que beso a una sangre sucia. -No podemos usar magia porque cabe la posibilidad que lleguemos a otro cuento o la poca realidad que hay en este sitio se distorsione, se me ocurren bastantes teorías para explicar esto pero si no te importa quisiera desarrollarlas cuando estemos de regreso en Hogwarts.

Draco que ya esperaba que Granger tarde o temprano sacara su personalidad sabelotodo solo rodó los ojos el ya había llegado a la misma conclusión, que no podían hacer magia. Abrió la boca para responder cuando, un grito los distrajo a ambos

-¡COMIDA!

Tres cerditos corrían hacia ellos mientras que, la muchacha que había salido anteriormente a barrer frente a la casita les ponía atención para después echar a correr a llamar a la casa vecina gritando cosas que no alcanzaban a escuchar.

El rubio entró en pánico. No a diario lo atacaban tres cerdos, así que busco una arma con que defenderse encontrando unos metros mas allá un tronco lo suficientemente grande como para golpear a un humano adulto y mandarlo al cielo. Lo tomo blandiéndolo como si fuera a batear en una serie de beisball dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de no ser comida para cerdos, Hermione que hasta ese momento no había podido salir del shock, trató de tranquilizar a Draco.

-Malfoy estas exagerando, eso animalitos son **inofensivos** no les hagas daño-Trató de quitarle su arma pero lo único que obtuvo fue un empujón haciendo que trastabillara.

-¿Eres demasiado buena o tremendamente estúpida? Fíjate en lo que traen en las manos o patas, yo ya no se Granger, pero te aseguro no es para pedir un autógrafo-ordenó el chico.

La castaña lo hizo, era cierto, venían con cuchillos de carnicero y tenedores, como ella siempre piensa bien de los animales iba a replicar pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo porque el joven corrió dando un grito de guerra como lo hacían los soldados en una batalla al encuentro de las criaturas rosas.

Si era una batalla sin duda era desigual porque se acercó, sin más, bateó con todas sus fuerzas. El cerdito más cercano salió disparado por el aire seguido por un segundo y un tercero, Hermione estaba horrorizada no sabia si llorar por el maltrato a los animales o porque Malfoy en estos momentos fuera su caballero de brillante armadura.

Cuando Draco vió que el último cerdo aterrizaba lejos y ya no se levantaba, dio media vuelta, caminando hasta parar frente a la consternada adolescente y con voz seria dijo:

-Para que después no digas que los cerdos no vuelan, ahora Granger prepárate para el mejor beso de tu vida- le tomo con ambas manos su cabeza sellando sus labios con los de él.

Todo les daba vueltas obligándolos a cerrar los ojos. Después de unos segundos, caían en el pasillo donde se habían encontrado. Draco al instante se levantó de un salto y observo sus aspectos, eran otra vez dos adolescentes estudiantes de Hogwarts con uniformes de sus respectivas casas.

-Granger después de esta traumática experiencia a tu lado, recomiendo nos evitemos un par de días- sin esperar respuesta se alejó corriendo.

Hermione se quedo en el suelo, observó a su alrededor para después romper en carcajadas ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a creer la alucinante aventura que acababa de tener con el insufrible de Malfoy?

Se detuvo al momento ¿Dónde estaba su libro? Empezó a buscar frenética entre sus ropas, como un balde de agua helada cayo en la cuenta de que se había quedado en ese universo de cuentos entrelazados. Tragó saliva, la bibliotecaria la iba a matar.

---------------

-------

Espero les haya gustado, cualquier comentario, queja o duda la respondere, ahora me marcho a escribir el segundo capitulo.

Saludos yelen.


	2. Absurda Cenicienta

Renuncia Legal: Todo esto le pertenece a JK… yo tan solo robo a sus personajes y los pongo en situaciones humillantes.

Advertencia: Espero este capitulo no les resulte demasiado enredoso, aclaro que si esperan encontrar a un Harry valiente y sabio, un Ron maduro y responsable entonces los voy a decepcionar. Si tienen dudas o quieren hacerme un comentario lo agradeceré mucho, la falta de reviews produce fallas al corazón de la historia y probablemente le de un paro cardiaco si definitivamente no recibe ni uno, esta de màs decir, que no he aprendido primeros auxilios para un fic en curso.

-----------------

----------------

-Hermione por mas que insistas no voy a ir- declaró con un tono que no admitía réplicas- Además tengo clase con Dumbledore-se excusó, pobremente al ver la mirada de reproche que le brindaba su amiga.

-Esta bien, pero al menos ¿podrías prestarme tu capa? – al ver que Harry iba a hablar, levantó una mano evitando que emitiera sonido alguno- ya sé que lo consideras peligroso, de hecho yo también lo considero así, pero necesito recuperar el libro, si no, Madame Pince no me va dejar acercarme a la biblioteca en un kilómetro a la redonda. Sé que te pido arriesgarte y probablemente nos den una detención, pero no creo sea mas arriesgado que en primer año cuando sospechabas de Quirrell y violamos como veinte reglas, nos enfrentamos a un perro de tres cabezas, casi morimos y todo eso guiándonos solo por tu instinto. En segundo, no cuenta porque estuve petrificada, pero aún así, descubrí al basilisco o en tercero cuando utilice un giratiempo y liberamos a un prófugo de la justicia. Yo no tuve ningún momento de vacilación porque supe que hacíamos lo correcto y si mal no recuerdo en ese entonces no oí ni una queja tuya. Te pido solo tu capa Harry, es lo único, porque yo ya tengo un plan- sabía que utilizaba métodos de persuasión muy bajos pero ¿que otra cosa podía hacer? Si no cedía talvez aplicaría un poco de psicología inversa, rogar de rodillas no era una opción, primero le robaba la capa a su amigo antes que suplicar.

El chico de anteojos suspiro, dejándose caer en el sillón que se encontraba mas cercano, desde que Hermione le había contado esa loca historia el día anterior, acerca de cerdos carnívoros, casitas de enanos y Malfoy jugando al baseball con un tronco como si estuviera en las grandes ligas, no dejaba de pedirle que le acompañara a robar las pociones de Snape. Se masajeó las sienes, preguntándose si tanta lectura no le habría afectado el cerebro, suspiró con cansancio, negarle algo a su amiga no podía y menos cuando ella siempre había estado a su lado como acababa de mencionar. Siempre que alguien le necesitara estaría ahi, él siempre veía por sus amigos y en este momento, Hermione lo necesitaba, aunque fueran puras alucinaciones suyas.

-Iremos juntos en cuanto se desocupe la sala común, ya inventare algo para retrasarme para las clases, le avisare a Ron- mala idea, en cuanto mencionó al pelirrojo la cara de Hermione cambió, de alegría a una de absoluta indiferencia.

-Te agradecería no le comentaras nada, si estoy en este lío es por su culpa- la amenaza iba implícita, acompañada por una mirada de advertencia.

Harry Potter tragó saliva con dificultad para después asentir obedientemente, aunque no sabía como Ron tendría la culpa de todo eso, quiso preguntar, pero logró abstenerse a tiempo, era mejor no tentar su suerte.

La castaña sonrió e inmediatamente fue a sentarse en otro sillón junto a su amigo para después posar su vista en el fuego de la chimenea.

Y pensar que hace unos días si alguien le hubiera dicho que se perdería en una dimensión donde habría personajes de cuentos muggle con Malfoy, le hubiera restado unos cinco puntos como mínimo para que no volviera a tratar de ser gracioso.

No entendía muy bien lo que ocurrió, la noche anterior ni siquiera pudo conciliar el sueño, una de las tantas teorías que se le ocurrieron y la mas sensata era que la poción con la que Peeves perseguía a Malfoy hizo contacto con el libro trayendo como consecuencia que este creara una realidad con base en el tema del que trataba y era ni mas ni menos una crítica acerca de lo grotesco que eran los cuentos muggle, en donde alteraban a los personajes denigrándolos de tal manera, que los hacían parecer monstruos de armario, unos cerdos que se comían al lobo feroz, una cenicienta que por las noches se dedicaba al oficio mas antiguo del mundo y a una blanca nieves que ejerció algún tipo de poligamia al casarse en secreto con los siete enanos del cuento, ella había encontrado el libro una semana atras en el área de literatura pero le resulto curioso que se titulara "Cuentos Muggle: método de perversión infantil". Después de leerlo deseo fervientemente tener frente a si al autor para debatir unos cuantos puntos, consideró en su momento presentar una queja a Dumbledore, pero aunque no lo había tratado mucho podía asegurar que le ofrecería un caramelo de limón, se reiría como si el asunto fuera un chiste, después divagar entre un tema y otro para finalmente decir algo incoherente dando por sentado que ella entendería su acertijo.

Acudió en primer lugar con su jefa de casa pero apenas le planteó el problema, la profesora le informó que en ese caso tendría que acudir con el director quien a su vez acudiría al consejo escolar ya que se trataba de propiedad de la escuela. Hermione ya se estaba poniendo en pie para ir a la dirección cuando McGonagal le dijo que la mayoría era sangre pura por lo que seria difícil eliminar el ejemplar de la biblioteca.

-¿Hermione?

Aunque en este momento tenia asuntos mas importantes como, por ejemplo, robar una cuantas pociones a Snape y de ahí probar con alguna para que pudiera regresar a la dimensión y rescatar el libro ¡Ya podría Merlín ir ayudando a aquel que se interpusiera entre su libro y ella! Con o sin Harry lo rescataría, por nada del mundo provocaría que le prohibieran la entrada a su centro del saber, conocía lo suficiente a la bibliotecaria como para saber que si no entregaba el libro jamás le permitiría sacar algún otro, aparte de que aplicaría un reporte en su expediente escolar por extraviarlo. El desaparecerlo de la biblioteca quedaba relegado a segundo plano aun no sabía como o si tendrían algún hechizo contra robo pero encontraría la forma, de eso no había duda y la culpa de que tomara semejantes medidas era de los estirados del consejo escolar, que nadie dijera que Hermione Granger no lo había intentado por la vía legal, no le dejaban salida alguna que hacerlo por la puerta trasera aunque claro primero tendría que recuperarlo para posteriormente entregarlo ya después digamos que simplemente desaparecería sin dejar rastro que la incriminara…

-¡Hermione!

Su nombre, pronunciado unos decibeles por encima de lo normal acompañado de una sacudida, fue lo que la saco de sus cavilaciones. Levantó la mirada para encarar a quien quiera que le llamara, le molestaba que la interrumpieran cuando estaba pensando, generalmente así sacaba las ideas para salvarles la vida a sus dos amigos y a ella porque no siempre le llegaban las instrucciones como si de antena de televisión se tratase.

-La…la sala ya esta vacía- Harry tartamudeo al ver a su amiga molestarse por haberla interrumpido en sus pensamientos, pero es que ya llevaba rato llamándola y ella no daba señales de oírle. Era irónico como varias veces se había enfrentado a Voldemort con valor pero al estar frente a Hermione este brillaba por su ausencia.

-¿Qué?- preguntó tontamente, para después observar a su alrededor y darse cuenta que efectivamente la sala ya estaba vacía a excepción de Ron compartiendo saliva con Lavender y Ginny un poco mas allá que los veía expectante ¡Esperen!

-¿Qué le dijiste a Ginny Harry? No quiero que haya mas involucrados ¿Es que no te puedes callar nada?- lo miró furiosa, a este paso su problema se convertiría en un circo.

-Yo…yo… yo no le dije nada Hermione lo que pasa es que quiere hablar conmigo y... y darme unos puntos de vista para mejorar el rendimiento del equipo... ¿no podemos ir mañana?- se había puesto rojo y las manos le sudaban pero es que de verdad quería hablar con la pelirroja.

Hermione solo movió la cabeza, contaba con tener a Harry unos días mas antes de que el virus del amor le nublara la razón a él también, pero al parecer no contaba con que se extendiera demasiado rápido, había perdido a sus dos amigos en las garras de ese sentimiento que te hace volar por las nubes y por el cual cometes locuras, no quería ni imaginar cuando ambos lloraran por los rincones causa de el rompimiento.

-----------

Blaise Zabini patrullaba los pasillos del ala norte en el segundo piso, el toque de queda desde hace mucho que había iniciado, por lo que "supuestamente" ningún alumno debería estar fuera de su respectiva sala común, y decimos supuestamente, si no que le preguntaran a Marietta Edgecombe y Zacharias Smith dos pasillos atrás que "intercambiaban impresiones de las clases".

Para alguien ajeno al colegio, seria del todo normal ver a Zabini hacer las rondas, pero no lo seria para el colegio entero ya que ni le tocaba hacer patrulla y ni era prefecto. La culpa no la tenia él, no señor, porque ni siquiera le interesaba hacerle de pastor para meter a los borregos extraviados a sus corrales, la idea en sí era estúpida y anticuada ¿Acaso el anciano pensaba que todo eran chocolates, flores y muchos colores?

Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta que el castillo era un almacén de adolescentes fácilmente excitables con hormonas viajando a mil revoluciones y si agregamos el pequeño detalle de ser mixto, simplemente era echarle mas leña al fuego, la culpa de que ahora estuviera cansado de tanto caminar, dando vueltas y perdiendo su valioso tiempo no la tenia nadie mas que Draco Malfoy.

-¡Maldito Malfoy!-masculló, mientras se detenía junto a una armadura para tomar un descanso. No es que no estuviera en forma pero, apenas habia cubierto la mitad del total que le tocaba, y honestamente eran demasiados pasillos, corredores, uno que otro armario que hacia ruidos demasiado conocidos como para saber que los estudiantes buscaban todo menos escobas y productos de limpieza. Como Draco no le entregara esa misma noche el cromo de Herpo el Loco considerado el primer mago tenebroso de la historia y del cual solo quedaban dos, ya podría apañárselas en un armario junto con Goyle y Millicent Bulstrode, la muy zorra ya se la debía; si creía que por tratar de darle una poción del amor en el desayuno no se vengaría, estaba sumamente equivocada, nadie, absolutamente nadie obligaba a Blaise Zabini a salir, ni mucho menos a tener sexo. Y Gregory, esa bestia que solo servia atracarse todo lo que encontrara comestible desde que habia descubierto que se podía jugar con la varitas y no precisamente en la mano le habia dado por tratar de meterse a su cama. Blaise no tenia problema alguno con probar los sabores del pay pero en este caso ese no era un pay, era un maldito pastel que al menor descuido se lo iba a tragar entero.

Se recargo en la fría pared para descansar un poco mas, al fin de cuentas nadie supervisaba las rondas, se le hacia raro que Draco se desatendiera de su deber de prefecto, el año anterior no habia quien lo aguantara, se la pasaba alardeando todo el día "Mi padre esta muy complacido…" "Dumbledore se ha dado cuenta de a quien le corresponde ocupar los mejores cargos dentro de la comunidad estudiantil" ahora pocas veces se le veía en la sala común y si se le encontraba se veía ausente, a veces con prisas preguntando aquí y allá una forma de entrar a Hogwarts -Blaise no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona al acordarse lo que le contesto Nott hace unos días. El rubio se acerco a él pero escogió un mal momento para hacerlo, cuando se encontraba en su habitual lectura de cada tardeb y de mal humor "A Hogwarts se entra por la puerta, creo que después de pasar tantas veces por ahí ya lo sabrías Malfoy" ese día la palabra pálido adquirió un nuevo significado- y el hecho de que cada vez se volvía mas repetitivo en el tema de la purificación de sangre. Había que ser idiota para no unir las piezas, todo eso nos daba que probablemente el Señor Oscuro lo habia integrado a sus filas, no le extrañaba pero su pregunta era ¿Para que le serviría un mequetrefe que aún para ir al baño necesitaba la aprobación de su padre? ¿Para matar?

Probablemente y sin temor a equivocarse le temblaría la mano si es que llegaba la hora, ¿Deshacerse de Potter? Ese no era más que una marioneta frente al escenario ¿Quien movía los hilos? Ése era Dumbledore ¿Quien se encargaba de sacarlo de apuros? Ese trabajo le tocaba a Granger, aunque aun no entendía ¿Que hacia Weasley?-no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desprecio- Ese era un zángano, un cero a la izquierda, un apéndice que para lo único que servia era para estorbar y hacer junto con Potter un dúo de incomprendidos, sufriendo las desventuras de la vida, uno la falta de padres y otro por no tener en que caerse muerto, dicho sea de paso se autoproclamaban justos y buenos ambos siendo injustamente tratados, eran los únicos que reconocían el peligro, los únicos inteligentes siempre ansiosos porque el mundo se compadeciera de ellos "!OH! el pequeño Harry ¡Pobre niño, es tan valiente! ¡Tan bueno! ¡Tan inteligente! ¡Su amigo Ron es un gran muchacho noble y desinteresado un ejemplo de lealtad!" simplemente era patético.

Suspiró mientras reanudaba su caminata, le importaba muy poco quien perdiera o ganara la estupida guerra, Nott, Higss y él ya tenían planes y obligaciones que eran mas importantes que enredarse en conflictos infantiles, por ellos el planeta entero podía rodar a su antojo, no era la primera vez que un psicópata intentara tomar el control absoluto de el mundo mágico y no seria el último. Mas tardaría en caer que un nuevo surgiría y probablemente mucho mas despiadado, el ser humano así como los mas diminutos organismos aprenden de sus errores adaptándose rápidamente y utilizando la nueva información a su favor, evolucionan y perfeccionan el arte del camuflaje; un dato que muy pocos se tomaban la molestia de observar de la naturaleza del ser humano. Inicio otra vez el recorrido ansioso ya por terminar.

Casi llegaba al final del pasillo cuando una silueta paso frente a este, al parecer llevaba prisa pues si al menos hubiera volteado a la izquierda lo hubiera visto. Blaise apuró el paso, mientras una pequeña llama de curiosidad se encendía en su interior. Muy pocos alumnos se arriesgaban a salir a deambular después del toque, para cuando salió, solo pudo ver una cabellera castaña que en este momento se perdía entre la oscuridad, ya se había hecho una idea de quien era y observar el pelo enmarañado solo lo confirmaba: Granger, todos pensaban que era la recta, inocente y virtuosa mejor bruja de los últimos siglos, pero una serpiente huele a otra desde la distancia, la reconoce con solo ver sus ojos, hasta ahora nunca la habia visto atacar, tan solo se escurría entre los corderos con la imagen de uno, pero el día que la mariposa saliera del capullo con un solo movimiento de sus alas provocaría un huracán.

Hubiera querido seguirla, algo le decía que la encontraría con las manos en la masa, contra todo pronostico tomo el corredor derecho para continuar, tarde o temprano se enteraría de lo que tramaba, una idea se le ocurrió, si iba por la mañana a ver que libro habia sacado de la biblioteca se daría una idea de la ultima travesura de la Gryffindor. A su parecer eran simples travesuras, el día que quemara una parte del colegio entonces cambiaria de opinión al respecto, si bien la admiraba pues tenia la facilidad para mostrar las dos caras de la luna una tranquila y relajante, otra tempestuosa e intimidante que ejercía poder sobre algo tan peligroso como el mar, era tremendamente estúpido de su parte sacar y registrar como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo todo tipo de libros donde indicaban desde como preparar una poción multijugos hasta dos o tres libros de magia oscura disfrazados de inocentes lecturas.

Siguió su camino pensando en como cobrarse el favor que le estaba haciendo a Malfoy ¿Galeones? Él tenia mucho mas que la familia entera del niño mimado, ¿Alguna conquista? Era muy exigente como para que Draco le consiguiera alguna que valiera la pena, ¿Trabajo escolar? Prefería hacerlos el mismo no toleraba la mediocridad ni el nivel con que lo hacían los demás, su madre le habia enseñado (y habia predicado con el ejemplo) que si quería la calidad y excelencia para sobresalir tendría que encargarse en persona, ¿Influencia? Si quisiera eso se acercaría a Nott, Harper, Higss y Zabini ¡Pero que decía, él era Zabini, ya estaba en el circulo mas selecto! Ya encontraría la forma de que Draco Malfoy le sirviera de algo.

Se perdió entre las sombras con rumbo a su sala común nadie tenia porque enterarse que no habia terminado el recorrido, después de todo, la honestidad no era su fuerte.

-----------

Finalmente tuvo que robar la capa de su amigo. Bueno, robar era una palabra muy fuerte, tal vez sería tomar prestada, porque en cuanto terminara la regresaría sin demora.

Hermione estaba mas que segura que si le decía a Harry que no iba a esperar hasta mañana para ir al despacho de su ex-profesor de pociones, el-niño-que-vivió la encadenaría a algún sillón de la sala común, porque en su escala los motivos por los que valía la pena quebrantar normas y ganarse detenciones, un libro ocuparía el ultimo lugar, ella lo entendía, cada quien tiene claras sus prioridades, por ejemplo si el niño-que-vivió se metía en problemas ella vería la forma para salir airosos de el asunto, pero también le importaba su historial académico intachable aunque tenia ciertas dudas si se utilizaría un expediente para cada alumno o solo bastaría que los profesores se acordaran de cada cara, de cada estudiante, de cada generación por todo el tiempo que llevaba en funcionamiento el colegio, aun así, nunca tendría una mancha en la dudosa existencia de dicho expediente y si para ello tenía que fingir darse por vencida, simular ir a dormir, esperar que sus compañeras se durmieran, dejar una almohada en su cama como si de su cuerpo se tratase, colarse a la habitación de los varones, tomar la capa e ir en estos momentos a un pasillo de el despacho de Snape, lo tenía claro.

Además estaba el hecho de que necesitaría a alguien que le ayudara a identificar las pociones con el poder suficiente como para crear un mundo con tan solo hacer contacto con hojas de papel y Harry Potter podría ser todo lo héroe que quisiera pero sin el estúpido libro de el príncipe no tenia ni idea de antídotos ni pociones.

Tan absorta en sus pensamientos iba, que cuando se encontró frente a la puerta del despacho se sorprendió mas, se repuso al instante. Sin esperar, llamó dos veces conteniendo la respiración.

Ocho…

Nueve…

Diez…

Nada pasó, exhaló sumamente aliviada, que el ahora profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no se encontrara era un punto a su favor, de lo contrario recurriría a embrujarlo, solo que algo le decía que sería un contrincante sin igual y si alguien saldría herido no sería el hombre.

Volteó a ambos lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, mas nada perturbaba la escalofriante tranquilidad en esa parte de las mazmorras, sacó la capa de una bolsa interior de su uniforme, cubriéndose al momento y volviéndose invisible al ojo humano, giró la manija y casi grita de felicidad al descubrir que estaba abierto.

La habitación apenas iluminada con velas tenía un aspecto tétrico, a la derecha e izquierda había dos estantes repletos de tarros de cristas llenos de partes de animales o plantas suspendidos en pociones de colores, justo detrás del escritorio se encontraba un armario lleno de ingredientes y una mesita llena con al menos diez frascos de pociones.

Ni lo pensó dos veces, casi corrió a tomar el primer frasco, lo metió en la bolsa interior de su blusa, estaba tomando la segunda cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a un furioso Severus Snape quien se detuvo un instante para después observar casi retadoramente justo donde ella se encontraba, Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse si el estar siempre sospechando era natural en él.

En lo que le parecieron horas, no se movió, ni siquiera respiró normalmente por miedo a que la descubriera, tal parece eso fue en vano porque en dos zancadas el profesor se acerco arrancándole de un tiron la capa.

¡Maldición!

Al principio pareció sorprendido pero se repuso rápidamente.

-Señorita Granger ¿Que hace aquí?- preguntó Snape con voz débil pero amenazante.

-Yo… tengo una duda acerca del ensayo que nos dejó- contestó, llevando las manos a su espalda un tanto para esconder la botella de poción que no logro esconder a tiempo pero también porque le temblaban descontroladamente.

El profesor la taladró con sus ojos oscuros. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada rogando que pudiera soportar una invasión si es que intentaba utilizar Legeremancia con ella, recordó que Harry había comentado una vez que tenia que estar en blanco para evitar el intruso ingresara, antes de que intentara vaciar su mente de recuerdos y emociones Severus apartó la mirada para dirigirla a la mesa donde era mas que notorio faltaban dos frascos.

-¿Qué hace en mi despacho señorita Granger?- insistió.

-Solo es…tenia una duda… es todo- balbuceó mirando a todas partes mientras su cerebro trabajaba horas extras buscando una salida.

-¿Una duda?- el hombre la veía inquisitivamente- ¡No me ofenda con semejante excusa! Me faltan dos pociones que estaban cuando yo salí, son muy peligrosas pues aun están en periodo de prueba, ¿Dónde están? Si no me dice ya puede ir empacando sus pertenencias, va a ser expulsada por robo.

Hermione no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a hacer la cosa mas estúpida entre las estúpidas, apretó fuertemente la botella en la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha le arrebato la capa invisible que aun colgaba de la mano del hombre emprendiendo la carrera hacia la puerta, sin embargo no contó con que trataba de escapar de un ex-mortifago, hábil profesor en Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, excelente duelista, veterano de guerra, experto en Legeremancia, hombre de confianza de Dumbledore, agente infiltrado, posible loco inventor de pociones y varias virtudes mas.

No llego siquiera al umbral de la puerta cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de su brazo obligándola a detenerse pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayo de espaldas llevándose consigo al profesor, mientras caía inconscientemente apretó el frasco logrando que este se estrellara dejando salir su contenido.

Lo último que Severus Snape vio fue su despacho pues tuvo que cerrar los ojos, un remolino surgido de la nada los envolvía elevándolos por una gélida obscuridad, la sensación cambio bruscamente pues ahora caían en picada hacia la nada. Se prolongo un poco mas ese estado hasta que finalmente aterrizaron de bruces en un soleado jardín trasero de una casa un poco destartalada.

Hermione se levantó tratando de enfocar su vista después de estar prácticamente viajando a ciegas y de repente ser deslumbrada, mas allá cuatro casas se veían iguales a su anterior viaje, cayo en la cuenta de que estaban en los cuentos entrelazados, reviso su vestimenta y era la misma que la vez anterior, su uniforme había sido reemplazado por un vestido de colores chillones con agujeros por todas partes y sucio.

-¿Y bien?- la zarandeó impaciente el profesor Snape- ¿A que lugar nos ha traído?- parecía todo menos asustado.

La adolescente volteo a verlo solo para encontrarse con la imagen que la perseguiría de por vida, Severus vestido de príncipe con pelo corto limpio, corona y espada le acompañaban dándole el aspecto de un heredero de la realeza con problemas alimenticios ya que su pálida piel contrastaba con su capa roja y dorada, casi soltó una carcajada al ver al hombre amargado vestido con colores Gryffindor posiblemente los mas odiados por él.

-¿Se la esta pasando bien Granger?- daba miedo pues estaba lívido de rabia- ¿Desde cuando roba mis pociones?

-¡Es la primera vez!- se defendió.

-¿Primera vez de quien?- los interrumpió una joven un poco mayor que Hermione pero que se comía con la mirada al príncipe gruñón- ¿Acaso tuya cariño?

Hermione la reconoció como a cenicienta con su vestido sucio y lleno de remiendos solo que en este universo se dedicaba también a otro oficio, iba a intervenir pero algo llamo su atención, de inmediato se alejo, el maestro podía arreglárselas con una acosadora que le ofrecía favores sexuales por un rato.

La joven que los había interrumpido se acerco a Severus para delinear con su dedo índice el labio inferior de un petrificado hombre.

A Snape le temblaron los labios y empalideció mas si se podía, tenia suficientes problemas y presiones como para embarcarse en los viajes estrafalarios de una empollona insufrible y encima le tocaba una acosadora sexual, volteo a verla y exigirle los regresara a Hogwarts pero ya no estaba, la vio mas allá corriendo hacia lo que parecía un montón de periódico.

-Yo puedo enseñarte el arte de la pasión- la cenicienta se había inclinado a susurrarle al oído con voz sensual- Solo tienes que desposarme para alejarme de mi madrastra, te prometo noches enteras.

-Y yo te voy a dar una muestra de Artes Oscuras si no alejas tus sucias manos de mi ropa- un gesto de asco adornaba su rostro pues se sintió insultado ante tal ofrecimiento.

-No te me vas a escapar- amenazó entre dientes la muchacha- ¡AHHH! ¡HA MANCHADO MI HONOR!- grito a todo pulmón mientras se jalaba los pelos como si hubiera perdido la razón.

-¿Qué sandeces dices?- desconcertado ante tal actitud solo pudo quedarse con la boca abierta cuando escucho lo siguiente.

-¡Debe de casarse conmigo!- lo señaló acusadoramente mientras lloraba dramáticamente- ¡Estoy embarazada!

Snape abrió los ojos como platos "¡Pero, ni la había tocado!" se hubiera justificado solo que estaba demasiado sorprendido que no pudo emitir sonido alguno.

-¿Cómo?- la castaña que en esos momentos llegaba con su libro recuperado había alcanzado a escuchar lo último.

El hombre se dio la vuelta encarándola, ignorando todo lo posible a la loca que seguía gritando y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol logro hablar.

-Sácame de aquí-bramó furioso.

-Tiene que… besarla- iba a decir "Tiene que besarme" pero se contuvo a tiempo, era preferible intentar que lo hiciera así y en caso de que no funcionase, besaría a Snape aunque de vuelta en el castillo lo obligaría a que le lanzara un Obliviate para olvidar ese mal trago.

-¿Qué?- trató de aparentar nervios de acero aunque por dentro estaba entrando en pánico- ¿No hay otra forma? ¿Tiene que haber otra? – Empezó a buscar entre sus ropas la varita pero no la encontró.

-No la hay, si se apresura volveremos rápido al castillo o de lo contrario terminara casado y con hijos- explicó Hermione.

Al parecer funciono, porque en cuanto menciono las palabras "casado" e "hijos" Severus Snape adopto un aire resuelto, se acerco a la muchacha que seguía exigiendo se casara con ella y como si le fuera a dar el beso a un Dementor unió su boca con la de una absurda cenicienta.

-¡Quisiera tener un cámara fotográfica!-la castaña no pudo evitar el comentario y es que un momento donde su profesor mas odiado besa a alguien en contra de su voluntad valía la pena inmortalizar.

Ambos fueron arrancados de ese mundo tal y como llegaron; en medio de un remolino, sumiéndolos en total oscuridad y que ejercía presión en sus pulmones dificultándoles respirar, aterrizaron en el despacho de un amargado hombre atormentado con el pasado.

Hermione en cuanto toco tierra se puso en pie recogiendo la capa de Harry, su libro y alejándose lo mas que pudo de el hombre, no sabia si había escuchado su último comentario pero era mejor mantener la distancia solo por si acaso.

Snape se levantó tambaleante, sujetándose del escritorio para no caer, levantó la cara con la expresión más furiosa que la chica le hubiera visto.

-No le cuente a nadie ¿Entiende?- al ver que ella asentía continuo- Bien, ahora, ¡LARGO DE AQUI! ¡NO LA QUIERO VER EN MI CLASE EN UNA SEMANA!

Hermione salió disparada hacia la puerta abriendo de un tirón, echo a correr por el pasillo y no paró hasta estar como mínimo dos pisos de distancia de las mazmorras.

Se apoyó en la pared jadeando por el esfuerzo, observó el libro que llevaba en las manos, estaba todo cubierto de tierra, Madame Pince le iba a picotear los ojos en cuanto lo viera, del bolsillo de su capa saco un pequeño frasco de la poción que se había guardado antes de que la descubrieran, no sabia para que le iba a servir pero ni loca la iba a regresar a el profesor de Pociones y mas si no la quería ver en un tiempo aunque ya se podía imaginar la cara que pondría cuando la viera la próxima clase, no iba a faltar ni aunque la amenazara con lanzarle una imperdonable. Centró su atención en la capa de Harry, estaba segura que en cuanto se enterara de que Snape la había tenido en sus manos correría a desinfectarla.

Descanso otro poco hasta que su respiración se le normalizo entonces continuo lo que le faltaba para llegar a la sala común, esperaba no encontrarse a nadie para no tener que dar explicaciones su cuota semanal de meterse en líos ya quedaba saldada.

------------------


	3. Painter Penn

Renuncia legal: Nada me pertenece, no gano nada con esto, los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Jk… y los personajes de cuentos a sus respectivos autores.

Advertencia: Los eventos se ocurren en el sexto libro sin embargo no relato como fue que Harry ataco a Draco Malfoy en un baño de niñas ni nada de eso, para eso ya estan los libros. Este capitulo se lleva a cabo entre los capítulos "Sectumsempra" y "Las palabras de la Vidente"

"La historia interminable" de Michel Ende es un libro de cuentos infantiles, Átreyu, El viejo de la montaña errante, La Emperatriz y Bastian son personajes de este, el Áuryn es un amuleto con dos serpientes que representan el equilibrio ante todo y se podría decir el símbolo de la imaginación. Se han realizado varias películas con el nombre de "La historia sin fin"

No se si sirvan de algo las aclaraciones, pero espero les ayuden en algo, cualquier cosa estoy a sus ordenes.

-------------

------------

Por primera vez en su vida Hermione Granger se dirigía a la biblioteca arrastrando los pies, rogando para que el camino se alargara por una eternidad si era posible. Iba repasando mentalmente la respuesta para lo que le preguntara la bibliotecaria, incluso ya tenía respuestas para la pregunta que generaría su respuesta y posibles respuestas de sus respuestas, si, así de caótica tenia su mente.

Finalmente, entró al centro del saber, cabizbaja como si fuera directa a su ejecución, llegó frente a una atareada Madame Pince que se ponía al día y ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

-Hermione querida, pensé que no vendrías hoy- la saludó sin levantar la vista de una ficha de préstamo, su voz parecía un graznido.

La castaña literalmente se estaba quedando sin aire, quizás porque no estaba respirando, aguanto un poco mas conteniéndolo.

-Buenas tardes, vengo a entregar el libro de la semana pasada- sudaba como si fuera a recibir los resultados de un examen.

-Por supuesto querida-sin levantar la vista para examinar el estado en que lo entregaba, con un movimiento de varita, el libro salio volando de los brazos de la chica directo a una estantería donde correspondía- ¿Dime como te ha ido?

Resultaba extraño que de todos los estudiantes que solo recibían miradas amenazantes de su parte, se interesara por la muchacha y preguntara por su dia, tal vez porque conocía su gusto por la lectura y porque nunca la había visto maltratar un libro o por sus modales educados, muchos dirían que tal vez era la única que sabia como amansar a esa fiera cacatúa.

-Bien gracias, disculpe voy a tomar otros libros que necesito para mis deberes- No quería seguir un minuto mas cerca, no sabia si sentirse aliviada de su suerte o miserable por no aclarar que el ejemplar iba en malas condiciones y abusar de la confianza de la mujer.

-Por supuesto, adelante- la despidió sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

Se dirigió directo a la mesa mas alejada de la puerta, en cuanto tomo asiento suspiro de alivio, un tanto contenta de que las cosas le salieran bien y otro tanto por deshacerse del gordo problema en el que se metería si la bibliotecaria se daba cuenta de su descuido. Se dispuso a escoger los libros para sus deberes de la próxima semana, así al menos no tendría que pelearse con algún compañero por un libro en el ultimo momento.

------------

Cuando la biblioteca cerró por la tarde, muchos alumnos salieron frustrados de no poder terminar sus deberes y con cara de pocos amigos, a nadie le extrañaba ver a Hermione con al menos seis libros por el pasillo después de todo, era la empollona de Granger.

El sol se acababa de ocultar por lo que la débil luz, que se colaba por las ventanas no era suficiente, la antorchas ya se habían encendido pero aun así, iluminaban muy poco, por eso cuando paso al lado de una, su sombra se alargo frente a ella quedando a su altura en la pared de enfrente, se detuvo un momento para analizarla, desde hace mucho que se habia olvidado que tenia una, la vio como si fuera la de un extraño.

Sintió el deseo de hacerle preguntas, tal vez le diría, después de todo, formaba parte de ella, desde hace mucho Hermione no sabia quien era, si era una bruja, una muggle, una híbrida, un fenómeno como le decían en la primaria cuando hacia magia accidental, porque pertenecía a dos mundos pero no al cien por ciento, estaba dividida y era una sensación que no le gustaba para nada.

Harry no tenía problemas al elegir, de todos modos no quería regresar al mundo donde la magia no existe, pero ella si quería, ahí tenia a sus padres, amigos, no habia hechizos o encantamientos pero los adelantos tecnológicos en cualquier área eran fascinantes, si no hubiera ido a Hogwarts estaba segura que seria una científica importante. El mundo mágico le ofrecía nuevos retos y desafíos, la oportunidad de cambiar leyes para mejorar el maltrato a criaturas y muchas cosas mas, llevaba bastante tiempo alargando esa decisión y por el momento habia dado resultado, sabia que el dia llegaría y que la llamaran egoísta pero no estaba segura de querer renunciar a uno de los dos.

Habia crecido un poco, sus pies se veían largos, extendió una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía sus libros, la sombra lo hizo, ladeó su cabeza, levantó su pie e igual pasó, se sostenía en precario equilibrio pero aun así logro dar dos saltitos.

-No me imagine que sufrieras del síndrome de Painter Penn- una voz masculina la sorprendió.

Del susto perdió equilibrio haciendo que dos libros se le cayeron, se inclino a recogerlos, cuando se enderezo lo vio ahí, recargado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados y observándola burlonamente, lo que la intrigó mas fue que no le dijera el ya trillado "sangre sucia" o "fenómeno" como mínimo.

-Era Peter Pan y su síndrome no era jugar con su sombra, era que se negaba a crecer, pero para que te explico si no vas a entender de lo que hablo- concluyó, ignorando a esa vocecita dentro de su cabeza que le decía se alejara rápidamente.

-Permíteme informarte, que mi diminuto cerebro entiende perfectamente quien es Peter Pan, Wendy, Campanita y demás personajes creados por James Matew Barrie, no me veas asi- Agregó al ver la cara de asombro de la castaña- No eres la única que lee cuentos infantiles, estoy seguro de que eso no es un delito, para tu información los he leído Los viajes de Gulliver que en mi opinión son alucinaciones de Jonathan Swift, si me preguntas, mi favorito sin duda es La historia interminable de Michel Ende.

-Un libro de interpretaciones filosóficas que ha pasado desapercibido y ha sido catalogado como literatura infantil- Hermione dio su opinión con su ya conocido tono sabelotodo, no quería quedar como una ignorante.

-No solo eso, si no que detrás de esa serie de aventuras, se oculta un gran contenido dándole diversas interpretaciones y lo curioso es que nunca pierde la esencia, por lo general terminan llevándolo a un termino literario, donde un simple lector que en este caso seria Bastian se encuentra en un circulo donde lee una y otra vez, es llamado a ponerle un nombre a la Emperatriz o a escribir su propia historia.

-Claro la Emperatriz es la imaginación donde no existe lo bueno, malo, feo, bello, pero también encontramos a su contraparte; El Viejo de la Montaña Errante que seria el rigor de la escritura y eso de deduce cuando la Emperatriz sube por la escalera de letras- Hermione desde que tenia diez años y después de leer mínimo cinco veces el libro dándole distintos significados, había llegado a esa conclusión.

-Tienes razón, pero permítete verlo en el mundo mágico, pasa lo mismo con la magia no hay ni bueno o malo es simplemente el estado puro de un poder, por usar una varita no te hace un mago hábil y respetuoso como le pasaba a Átreyu con el amuleto que le diera la Emperatriz, tan solo es un símbolo, este símbolo; el Áuryn donde la leyenda "Haz lo que quieras" esta en la misma línea de "Libera tu imaginación" significa que puedes hacer magia o crear una obra pero depende de tu capacidad para narrar o de realizar un encantamiento, depende de cómo se manipule y se tenga la fortaleza para no dejar que te seduzca, de reponerse ante el fracaso y aprender de los errores para perfeccionar, en la Emperatriz vemos a la magia en el inicio de nosotros, en nuestro centro, El viejo de la Montaña Errante simbolizaría los prejuicios que tiene una parte de los magos a la utilización de las Artes Oscuras, para empezar no son Oscuras, para adentrarse en ellas hay que tener control, conocimiento y capacidad mas que nada, es como si un niño pequeño tratara de realizar una maldición imperdonable solo porque oyó a su padre hablar de ello, sin saber lo que es, ni lo que provoca o como si Weasley tratara de realizar un Patronus a la primera solo porque te vio hacerlo y en el fondo no sabe ni para que sirve el convocarlo, simplemente es ilógico, se resienten de su fracaso y para que se sientan bien consigo mismos las etiquetan de "malas" ya sea a ellas o a quienes crearon la maldición o a el encantamiento.

-Para que un mago pueda lograrlo hay un proceso y en este caso utilizare al protagonista que es Bastian, antes de leer la historia, era un simple lector muy diferente al escritor cuando termina, él lleva a cabo una evolución, encuentra su verdadera voluntad no se deja llevar por lo que alguien mas le diga, no pasa a formar parte de un grupo que solo lee, si no que se arriesga y sale de la línea "segura" a enfrentar lo que sea que se venga y lo curioso es que es un niño, un "Súper Hombre" que se rige en moral de nobles, que no lloriquea por los rincones de sus fracasos, quien crea sus propias leyes y reglas, su propio código, sus valores y los sigue cuando cruza el puente de las dudas e inseguridades.

-Es el mismo proceso con un mago, Merlín, Dumbledore, Grindelwald, Voldemort, han creado sus reglas y las siguen aunque para los demás estén mal, se adentraron en el laberinto de la magia sin mas que simple curiosidad por ver hasta donde llegaban, para darle un significado mas, porque ¿Qué era en un principio? Esencia en su estado natural, se tiene que crear para evolucionar, para dejar ese circulo vicioso ¿Porque repetir teorías si puedes crear?, en el mundo muggle pasa lo mismo, pasaron de lanzas y flechas a pólvora y armas, de armas crearon naves de combate y de ahí a bombas atómicas y claro ahora armas biológicas, una competencia donde desafortunadamente han olvidado aquello por lo que crearon, que se cubren bajo la leyenda de "Proteger al mas débil" pero me pregunto si es para proteger o para dominar, talvez es un precio que tienen que pagar por abusar de esa forma, el dia que agoten todos sus deseos, cuando ya no tengan ideas por crear las armas mas destructoras, simplemente caerán en la perdición.

- Ahora Granger si no te importa necesito el libro que sacaste la semana pasada de la biblioteca, trata de temas bastante interesantes y da la casualidad de que es el único que se encuentra en ese pequeño salón que se hace llamar biblioteca.

- Ya no lo tengo, lo he entregado- Hermione se sentía agotada y eso que ella no habia sido la que habia hablado, pero en estos momentos tantas ideas se amontonaban en su cerebro que le era difícil prestar atención a un solo tema, habían empezado con el síndrome de Peter Pan y terminaron con la carrera armamentista muggle.

-¿Te ayudo con tus libros?

-¡NO!.. Es decir gracias ya puedo yo- Ya ni se sorprendió del ofrecimiento, que un Slytherin estuviera enterado de el mundo muggle ya era de por si difícil de asimilar como para añadir un ofrecimiento amable, se sintió como si estuviera otra vez en esa dimensión paralela de cuentos torcidos.

Cuando presto atención, solo pudo ver la capa ondeando de Zabinni a lo lejos, al parecer la habia visto en shok por lo que ni se despidió, soltó una risita histérica, si Ron pudiera leer sus pensamientos ahora si la acusaría de "Confraternizar con el enemigo", sentía sus manos adormecidas de tanto sostener los libros, en el fondo se arrepintió de no haber aceptado la ayuda, inicio el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor pensando en que dirían al verla llegar con un compañero de la casa contraria.

----------

Una semana, una jodida semana habia pasado desde ese intercambio de palabras, por decirlo de alguna manera con Blaise Zabinni y justamente habia sido la mas estresante desde los T.I.M.O.S. el año pasado.

El Slytherin aparecía en el momento menos pensado, si caminaba sola rumbo a alguna clase, en un minuto todo estaba bien y al siguiente salia de algún un pasillo para seguirla, al principio pensó que estaba un poco paranoica pero después de unos días cayo en la cuenta de que la seguía, lo habia comprobado desviándose de el camino, volteando, deteniéndose, para luego caminar mas aprisa e incluso mas de una vez entro casi corriendo a el aula de clases con Blaise siguiéndole los talones.

Y a partir de entonces, habia tenido sueños, donde la perseguía para después tener un encuentro no apto para menores de edad, despertaba con las mejillas encendidas, enredada en las sabanas y con la respiración agitada, era raro, ya que ella se consideraba racional, pero sobre todo y lo mas importante; no se comportaba como las demás que casi tenían un orgasmo de solo ver a ese chico que las traía de cabeza, ¿Y entonces? Le preguntaba su conciencia, como era que en con una sola conversación alguien se metiera hasta en sus sueños, algo que ni Víktor Krum habia logrado.

Pero lo que realmente le ponía los pelos de punta, era que el chico se dedicara a observarla, ni una palabra, ni un insulto, ni saludo, ni siquiera un monologo de su parte, tan solo miradas que la hacían sentir como si fuera un insecto bajo la lupa de un niño.

Como ahora, que estaba una mesa más allá de donde ella se encontraba, observándola casi enfermizamente.

Se estaba empezando a levantar para ir a donde el responsable de que su equilibrio emocional estuviera a punto de colapsar y exigirle, no, mas bien amenazar que si no la dejaba de ver, le embrujaría y lo convertiría en una babosa gigante, apenas habia dado un paso, cuando dos compañeros de la casa de el chico se le adelantaron sentándose en la mesa donde este ojeaba un libro cada tanto para verla de reojo, bufo molesta, recogió sus cosas y salio a toda prisa de la biblioteca.

Blaise sonrió cuando paso a su lado, le divertía ver como la incomodaba que la observara, como arrugaba la nariz cada vez que volteaba y lo sorprendía con la vista fija en ella sin que la apartara, todo un record; una semana, habia tardado para alterarla, a tal grado que de no ser por Terence y Nott, en estos momentos estarían en pleno duelo, habia intentado con varias chicas entre ellas; Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott e incluso la niña Weasley pero todas terminaron coqueteando con él en cuanto advirtieron su interés, muchos como Pansy Parkinson pensaban que era porque era exigente en sus gustos para elegir a sus conquistas y era en parte cierto, él no buscaba a una mujer bonita que lo dejara en ridículo en una mesa, tampoco una dama en la mesa pero a una piedra en la cama o a la típica complaciente pero débil de carácter o sin un gramo de inteligencia, lo ultimo que quería era a una mujer, con la que de lo único de lo pudiera hablar seria de el clima.

En cambio Granger, poseía casi todas las cualidades que buscaba ya que sus amistades dejaban mucho que desear, era extremadamente complaciente con sus amigos, soportaba todos sus desplantes por temor a quedarse sola, aunque equilibraba la balanza con astucia e inteligencia, era bonita y el hecho de que fuera inconsciente de cómo llamaba la atención en la población masculina y en una que otra fémina, era a un mas atrayente, era como un pizarrón blanco que clamaba por una mancha negra, una inocencia sumamente llamativa para querer corromper y él estaba mas que dispuesto llevar a cabo esa labor.

-Quita esa cara Blaise, aunque la teoría de que metías la quaffle para el mismo equipo ahora esta por los suelos, es incomodo encontrarte cada tanto ver embelesado a Granger, déjale lo meloso y cursi a las demás casas, si la quieres ataca y déjate de idioteces que deshonras el hecho de ser serpientes- Terence sabia que habia algo mas que simple entretenimiento de su amigo por la Gryffindor pero no lo dijo, si habia algo que aun existía entre ellos era la intimidad de hacer con sus victimas lo que quisieran.

-Antes de que te acerques a ella, Potter te pasara un detector anti-mortifagos, te hará un cuestionario para saber tu potencial de homicida y después te enviara con Weasley que será mas creador y te someterá a que lo veas mostrarte sus modales a la hora de comer, si logras sobrevivir saldrás directo a Atención para trastornos mentales en San Mungo- Nott que en cuanto empezó a hablar habia permanecido con el semblante serio termino con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver la mirada de Zabinni.

-¡Bah! Ignora a Theodore lo que pasa es que muere de amor por ella y quiere hacerte a un lado- por su comentario Higgs recibió un codazo de parte del mencionado.

-¿Que quieren?- pregunto el italiano molesto.

-Hay reunión, la primera.

El nerviosismo en la voz de el pasible y callado Nott lo sorprendió, sintió el irrefrenable deseo de tranquilizarlos nada común en el.

-No va a pasar nada fuera de lo normal.

Higgs lo vio con lastima, mientras que Theodore se limito a lanzarle una mirada ofendido, ya que fue mas para él ese comentario.

-Blaise sabemos que esas reuniones no son normales e inocentes, por cierto ¿A que se debe el interés en la amiga de nuestro salvador? ¿Te ha entrado la curiosidad por tocar el cielo? O acaso… ¡OH Merlín! ¿Te vas a unir a la liga justiciera?

-Correcto Nott, voy a redimirme, seré uno mas de los borregos- Zabinni sabía que si lo negaba, era aguantar como mínimo un mes de pullas de esos dos, los observo, Terence habia encontrado un libro de la sección prohibida y lo estaba leyendo, Theodore sacaba sus cosas e iniciaba una redacción de Encantamientos, ambos lo ignoraban al parecer ya le habían informado la gran noticia y expresado su enorme temor.

Para algunos, resultaba raro como tres chicos totalmente diferentes tenían amistad pero no lo era para quienes conocieran su pasado.

Cuando abordo el expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez, Blaise Zabinni se encontró con dos niños de su misma edad que lo veían con cautela pero a la vez curiosidad, durante su infancia pocas veces se habían visto, aunque tenían a los mismos tutores nunca compartieron las sesiones de estudio. Sin embargo en ese momento supo que un lazo mas allá de los deberes y el destino los unía, era ese donde reconoces a tus amigos cuando sabes aun sin intercambiar palabra alguna que irías al infierno (Aunque ya formaras parte de él) tan solo por ellos.

Si consultáramos los anales de la historia dirán que Draco Malfoy le ofreció su amistad a Harry Potter y este la rechazo, que El-Niño-Que-Vivió fue sorteado para Gryffindor, lo que nunca dirán es que Potter no fue el único que desprecio a Malfoy ya que tres niños elegidos para su misma casa lo hicieron también.

Cuatro noches después, en la oscuridad de la habitación de los varones y con las cortinas cerradas de la cama de Terence Higgs, Nott que hasta ese instante demostraba ser el mas calmado de los tres, los sorprendió con la idea mas descabellada que se le ocurriría hasta el momento "Vayamos al mundo muggle" Blaise se quedó con la boca abierta pero no por la impresión, si no porque habia dicho en voz alta lo que el venia queriendo hacer desde hace unos meses cuando supo la verdad, Terence asintió con los ojos brillantes ante la perspectiva de ser unos exploradores en ese mundo donde no conocen la magia.

No todo fue lo que se esperaban, cuando a los dos meses después de planear minuciosamente su salida, estancia y regreso, tener unos cuantos problemas como burlar a el conserje, encerrar en un armario a un prefecto de Hufflepuff que los descubrió y salir sin que nadie se diese cuenta fue toda una aventura, pero esa selva donde habia neandertales que vivían en cuevas, no se parecía en nada a las luces chillonas, lugares de donde salia música ruidosa y aparatos que eran el medio de transporte en lugar de escobas, los hizo sentirse, como un conejo que acaba de aparecer en un campo de zanahorias; sin saber que hacer.

Mas no se rindieron ante ese mundo que amenazaba con comérselos, salieron como mínimo dos veces al año, siempre cuidando los mas insignificantes detalles, por sorprendente que parezca nadie se entero, el personal docente de el colegio estaba comiéndose las uñas para que el "Elegido" saliera vivo al terminar el año como para percatarse, la casa de Ravenclaw por entero disputándose los puntos con Hermione Granger para mantener su reputación de "Inteligencia viviente", Hufflepuff solo se preocupaba hacer de buen samaritano y no meterse con nadie, Gryffindor dividía su atención entre Potter y los gemelos Weasley, Slytherin aunque era la casa de la astucia se la pasaba avergonzándose de cada estupidez de Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, que no les ponia atención en parte quizás porque trataban de pasar desapercibidos.

Se podría decir que aprendían algo en cada expedición, pero eso estaba demasiado alejado de la realidad, no era una búsqueda de conocimientos porque ellos ya sabían lo primordial de ese mundo, sus guerras, su héroes, sus enfermedades y definitivamente no les interesaba, tampoco era por rebeldía a sus familias y principios, aceptaban su cultura, sus tradiciones, su magia, sus reglas, aunque eso no quiere decir que las seguían, era mas como si fuera la hora de el recreo para salir a jugar, el descanso, un respiro, si algo les llamaba la atención de el muggle, es que siempre busca formas de experimentar sus emociones al máximo, sentir la adrenalina, y claro; sin que resultes muy dañado por supuesto, en el mundo mágico la única forma de experimentar eso era en un duelo que terminaba en una detención o un pase a la enfermería.

Conocieron de cerca el lado negativo de vivir en ese mundo. Como cuando fueron victimas de un secuestro express y los tipos se enojaron por que lo único que llevaban eran unas "ramas de árbol" citando las palabras de uno de los delincuentes o cuando Theo que se veía demasiado delgado y todo, se agarro a golpes con un tipo ebrio y al parecer pedófilo que intentaba meterle mano o cuando los confundió una anciana con miembros de una secta al verlos con sus túnicas y los baño de agua purificada, para después gritarles que eran ¡Demonios del averno! Le dieron toda la razón, eran estrellas caídas, Mefistos en desacuerdo con reglas impuestas por un Dios bueno empeñado en ser considerado el centro de las cosas.

Aunque si les preguntáramos en que momento fueron amigos, nos darían distintas respuestas.

Nott diría que fue cuando Crabbe y Goyle le estaban pegando en su segundo año, porque habia embrujado a Draco ya que este habia mencionado a su padre que sufría una enfermedad mental, se defendía pero contra esos dos gorilas no podía hacer mucho, de pronto apareció Terence que golpeo a Gregory en sus partes mas sensibles sin ninguna consideración y Blaise que en dos movimientos de varita redujo a Vincent en una mole inconsciente, todo eso paso frente a sus ojos, aunque claro después para romper el incomodo silencio que se habia instalado Higgs se acerco hasta el para decir "He derrotado al mamut, dame mi beso princesa" aun recuerda ese momento y no puede evitar reírse solo de la cara que puso.

Blaise pensaría un buen rato antes de decir que fue cuando lo ayudaron a vengarse de Filch en primer año, le habia confiscado una dotación de grageas de sabores que le alcanzaría mínimo como para un mes, él planeaba lanzarle bombas fétidas desde una escalera, para que al menos le diera tiempo de correr si es que el conserje intentaba seguirlo, cuando les contó su plan, Terence dijo que mejor le llenaban cuatro pasillos de tierra y las paredes de comida, Theo propuso hacer explotar todos los baños de el primer piso y al no decirse por cual, realizaron las tres ideas, desafortunadamente fueron descubiertos en el acto, terminaron con castigos por una semana, diez puntos menos y deberes extras para Snape.

Higgs lo interrumpiría para alegar, que fue en el momento cuando a regañadientes ambos accedieron a subirse con él a la montaña rusa en una de sus excursiones, claro eso paso después de mencionar palabras como "gallinas" "cobardes" y "maricas". Le gustaba la aventura y los retos, en un inicio habia intentado solo, pero con el paso de los dias decidió, que si al menos iba a pasar con esos dos la mayor parte de su vida, procuraría fuera emocionante y les brindaría un poco de alegría a su aburrida existencia.

-¡GRANUJAS! ¡QUE LE HAN HECHO A MIS LIBROS!- Madame Pince les gritaba totalmente furiosa llamando la atención de los tres chicos- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Blaise que al inicio no entendía el porque la vieja loca les gritaba, vio a Terence con el libro que antes leía ahora con muñequitos al borde de la pagina, los tres la ignoraron, esa mujer con cara de buitre no los asustaba, recogieron tranquilamente sus cosas y cuando se disponían marcharse, ocurrió.

En medio de su enfado la bibliotecaria hizo ademán de jalar las cosas de uno de ellos, en cuestión de segundos tres varitas le apuntaban, dos al corazón y una a la cabeza, con el semblante totalmente serio, emanando una energía poderosa que logro intimidarla, no era una mirada de adolescentes creídos como las de Draco Malfoy, tampoco era la de un mortifago fanático a una causa ya perdida, era mas bien obscura y peligrosa aquella semejante a la de un lobo que se dispone a matar a su presa.

-No se atreva a ponernos una mano encima- Nott fue quien hablo mientras los demás seguían callados.

Se marcharon de ahí sin que nadie les impidiera el paso, a simple vista parecían tres adolescentes como el resto pero solo algunos que tropezaban con ellos, veían a un hombre en el interior de un jovencito.

----------

-Granger.

Hermione pego un salto por el susto y es que no lo habia visto venir, al parecer Blaise Zabinni habia adquirido la habilidad de materializarse de la nada cuando menos lo esperaba.

-Zabinni- regreso a modo de saludo con cautela, preparándose mentalmente ya fuera para una pelea o un debate filosófico.

-Necesito de tus servicios.

Nunca se habia preparado para eso.

-¿Perdón?- el desconcierto se reflejo en su rostro, no sabia muy bien a que se refería cuando decía "servicios" pero si era lo que ella creía, ya podía pedírselos a alguna sanadora en cuando lo enviara a San Mungo, con un movimiento rápido saco su varita pero apenas llego a apuntar cuando una mano se cerro sobre la suya.

-No me refiero a ese tipo de servicios- aclaro el chico obligándole a bajar su brazo sin terminar el contacto, le gustaba la sensación de su mano tibia contra la suya totalmente fría, cualquiera que los viera diría que tenían un tipo de relación amorosa.

En cuanto la chica se dio cuenta, retiro su mano como si le quemara, mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente, como era que se sonrojara por un simple contacto.

-El año pasado diseñaste un medio de comunicación para su ejercito- levanto una mano al ver que la muchacha iba a contestar- No me interesan sus motivos, fue un encantamiento Proteico de séptimo año algo difícil de lograr para un mago promedio, el punto es que necesito lo apliques en estos relicarios pero también un encantamiento de Rastreo, se te pagara muy bien-Le mostró cuatro relicarios en una caja de terciopelo verde, las palabras por favor y gracias no entraban en su vocabulario, le molestaba el echo de recurrir a ella pero no quedaba otra opción, Terence se habia empeñado la semana pasada a tratar de aplicarlo pero mezclar dos encantamientos y que no reaccionaran era difícil de lograr si no que vieran la ceja chamuscada en cuanto intento una tercera vez.

-¿Para que lo quieren?- que le pidieran algo asi le daba mala espina.

-Para comunicarnos unos amigos, si quieres puedes quedarte con uno de ellos y asi podrás ver de que hablamos y comprobaras que no planeamos un asesinato en masa de la comunidad estudiantil- se estaba fastidiando, le estaba diciendo que le pagaría ¿Que mas quería?

-No puedo hacerlo, es ilegal hacer magia fuera de el aula de clases- habia tomado una decisión y era que no iba hacer esos encantamientos.

-También es ilegal el soborno, robar ingredientes, que Potter ataque en un baño a Draco Malfoy y lo deje casi muerto, maltratar un libro que por cierto Madame Pince cree que yo lo hice cuando fuiste tu quien lo entrego asi, te ofrezco la posibilidad de monitorear nuestras conversaciones, tienes razón tal vez es demasiado para ti, buscare a Weasley que aunque no puede conjurar perfectamente hechizos básicos si pueda con unos de EXTASIS, el dinero hace milagros ¿No crees?- se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar contando mentalmente.

Tres…

Dos…

Uno…

-¡Esta bien! Lo haré- se mordió el labio mientras el chico daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta quedar frente a ella, extendió su mano donde deposito la caja- Los tendré en un mes, buscame en el baño de Mirtle la Llorona y lleva a tus amigos, ya no me sigas- lo ultimo era una advertencia, abrió la caja, dentro cuatro relicarios ovalados del tamaño de la palma de la mano, brillaban en todo su esplendor, eran casi hipnotizantes, tenían grabado una caja con una serpiente durmiendo sobre ella.

-¿Qué significa?- murmuro mas para ella pero fue él quien le contesto mientras se marchaba.

-No es algo que se encuentre en la biblioteca, te llevaría años descifrarlo, solo limitate a hacer tu trabajo – una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su boca al verla cambiar su expresión de curiosidad por una de furia- ahí estaremos en un mes y de lo ultimo no es negociable.

Se marcho dejándola en el pasillo solitario totalmente confundida.

--------

El mes paso rápidamente para ella, tenia tanto trabajo por hacer que pocas veces le sobraba tiempo, entre rondas de prefectos, deberes y las clases.

Desde la mañana se encontraba en el baño literalmente sudando, el que dos hechizos no reaccionaran era difícil, ya que se tenia que aplicar los dos al mismo tiempo para que estuvieran siempre activos, el problema del cual Zabinni no tuvo la amabilidad de explicarle, era que los relicarios ya llevaban una protección poderosa sumada a una antigua magia propia, el que se acoplaran totalmente sin que se cercenara una mano a la hora de realizar los movimientos de varita era un reto, si no le daban una medalla al lograrlo era un insulto a su inteligencia, estaba por terminar de aplicarlos cuando unas voces la alertaron, corriendo se levanto de el piso donde estaba sentada y tomando la caja se puso en guardia para atacar al primero que cruzara esa puerta, después de dos ataques a estudiantes prefería herir que ser herida.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!- Gritó en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

Dos siluetas se lanzaron al piso mientras una esquivaba el hechizo y corría hacia ella, trato de defenderse con un nuevo ataque pero su contrincante llego y ni tiempo le dio de abrir la boca, tomándola de los brazos la llevo hasta una cabina y se metió con ella cerrando tras de si.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso Granger? tenemos un trato-Era difícil saber si Blaise estaba furioso o asustado ya que apretaba la mandíbula pero su mirada era carente de emoción alguna.

Ni siquiera le contesto, el espacio era demasiado reducido como para evitar que al hablar sus alientos no dieran en la cara, recordó que así empezaba uno de sus sueños que habia tenido la semana pasada, se sintió nerviosa de la cercanía del Slytherin e involuntariamente se estremeció.

Se olvido de quien era y porque estaba ahí, lo único que podía procesar era que, al parecer estaba atrapada en una cabina de baño con un chico de piel exótica y ojos marrones que la hipnotizaban, no eran inocentes como los de Harry ni sinceros como Ron, eran seguros e intimidantes, una curiosidad la invadió, quería conocerlo, saber su pasado y sus planes a largo plazo, él la soltó pero ella no hizo intento por salir, se quedo ahí donde estaba sin dejar de mirarlo.

La habia sentido estremecerse y sabia que no era por miedo, quiso probar un poco mas, sabia que estaba jugando con fuego pero por una mujer así, valía la pena quemarse.

Como si sus cuerpos hubieran tomado el control, él levanto una mano para rozar su mejilla dirigiéndose a su nuca y ella no se aparto, la castaña inconscientemente se mojo los labios, era una invitación y Blaise lo sabia, la atrajo hacia el, Hermione podía verlo entreabrir los labios y cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por una sola vez en su vida…

-¡HEY! ¡Que estamos de negocios!- Terence aporreaba la puerta sacándolos de trance- Si quieren echar un polvo que sea después de todo el asunto, tendrán la eternidad.

Se separaron como si los hubieran electrocutado cosa que no se noto mucho debido al reducido espacio, Blaise salio de prisa dejando a la castaña dentro, iba a cometer una idiotez y lo mas preocupante era que no sabia si estar enfadado o agradecido por la interrupción, cuando logro estar a una distancia considerable se volteo solo para encontrarse con que Granger ya habia salido y al parecer estaba discutiendo con sus dos amigos, en grandes zancadas llego a su lado.

-Te dije que se lo pidiéramos a un Ravenclaw- la molestia en la voz de Nott era mas que evidente- No ha hecho nada en un mes.

-No me la he pasado precisamente en un lecho de rosas holgazaneando, es magia avanzada pero eso ya lo saben, sino ¿Porque no lo hicieron ustedes?- Hermione apretó fuertemente los puños.

-No te incumbe el saber porque, además ¿De que te quejas? Se te va a pagar, con eso te bastaría- Terence que al parecer su instinto de supervivencia se encontraba en huelga, si no desde hace mucho este le estaría enviando alertas rojas.

-No necesito su dinero y ya pueden hacer el trabajo solos- alzo la nariz cruzándose de brazos- no soy un elfo.

-Tienes razón, ellos son mas entretenidos, talvez después les pida que se castiguen- E ahí otra vez Higgs con su grano de arena, el problema para él es que habia dado un golpe bajo.

Todos sabían que Hermione Granger era una acosadora en potencia de elfos domésticos, con ideas bastante extrañas e insistentes en cuanto a su liberación. Todo eso bajo el lema no dicho de "Para un mundo feliz" Y si habia algo que la hiciera perder el control era el abuso a una criatura inferior.

La chica se le abalanzo para darle unos cuantos golpes y lo hubiera lograda de no ser por unos brazos la rodearon de la cintura, evitando que siquiera le tocara un pelo al chico que frente a ella que se reía descaradamente.

-Ya veras… te vas a enterar- trataba de liberarse pero todo esfuerzo era inútil, su respiración acelerada y la mirada asesina hubiera hecho temblar a el mas valiente de los Mortifagos.

-Granger calmate- Blaise empleaba toda su fuerza para contenerla sin lastimarla, a pesar de ser un poco delgada la joven ponía empeño para zafarse de su agarre.

Higgs se agarraba el estomago que empezaba a dolerle por tanto reírse de la prefecta, el que una mujer siempre recta y con aspecto de no romper un plato estuviera en estos momentos tratando de molerlo a golpes le parecía divertido, con lo que no contó, fue con que su amigo la soltara y esta al verse libre le aplico su método para abusadores de criatura indefensas ya conocido por Malfoy, el ¡crac! De la fractura fue escuchado por todos los presentes.

-¡Diablos! Granger tienes buena mano- contrario a todo pronostico Terence seguía sonriendo-Eres la primera que me pone una mano encima y solo por eso lo dejare pasar- En vano trataba de detener la hemorragia-¡Me caes bien!- después de sanar su nariz y como si le diera la bienvenida a un novato, que ha pasado la máxima prueba para unirse a el grupo de chicos malos trato de abrazarla, pero Blaise se lo impidió con tan solo dirigirle una mirada de advertencia dándole a entender que esta vez no la iba a detener.

-Espero así seas de fiera en todo- El italiano le susurro al oído sintiendo como ella se volvía a estremecer elevándole el ego a niveles insospechados por causar tal efecto en la fiera chica.

Hermione le ignoro todo lo posible, tratando de controlar el sonrojo en sus mejillas se dio la vuelta, vio a Nott alejado de ellos, tenia en sus manos una botellita de poción, abrió los ojos pateándose mentalmente, se le habia olvidado completamente que aun cargaba encima la poción que le habia robado a Snape y la había dejado en un lavabo, ahora estaba en el poder de un Slytherin, aparto de un empujón a Zabinni para tratar de llegar lo mas rápido y quitársela, en su opinión era como darle un arma punzo-cortante a un niño.

-¡Quítale las manos de encima!- le grito.

Theodore por el simple hecho de hacerla rabiar y demostrarle que nadie le daba órdenes la soltó.

Paso en cámara lenta, pudo ver como se rompía al caer al piso y de inmediato un torbellino de la nada los envolvía, la conocida oscuridad, conocida presión de pulmones al respirar, todo encajaba perfectamente.

El conocido ya cambio de escenario no la impresiono, hasta podría decirse que se habia vuelto una experta en eso de viajar, llevando acompañantes que no eran precisamente de su agrado.

Habían caído frente a una casita de colores, Blaise la tomo de el brazo y la levanto, quiso replicar que ella bien podía levantarse sola pero no pudo, los tres muchachos estaban vestidos como si hubieran decidido ponerse la ropa de sus hermanitos de cinco años, una chaleco, pantalones pequeños y sombreros parecidos a los de Papa Noel, en el magnifico y siempre llamativo color verde fluorescente y si le agregamos una orejas picudas resultaba cómico e incluso pensó que no tenían de que quejarse, les habia tocado el color de su casa y no los colores Gryffindorianos como al profesor Snape, examino sus ropas y eran las mismas a sus anteriores viajes, vestido sucio y con agujeros, se estaba empezando a molestar de que siempre le tocara un atuendo aburrido.

Iba a hablar pero Nott la callo poniéndole una mano en la boca.

-¡Shhh! Alguien viene.- le susurro.

¡De regreso vamos ya!

¡Porque a Blanca Nieves quiero besar!

¡No es virgen ni prostituta!

¡Tan solo es una golosa!

¡Esta noche a mi cama la voy a amarrar!

¡A ella le va a gustar!

¡Es insaciable OH si!

¡Yo te lo puedo decir!

…

Siete enanos venían por un caminito que daba a la casita marchando y cantando a pleno pulmón, la canción seguía volviéndose cada vez mas elevada en cuanto a descripciones que una madre no aprobaría, con la letra varias imágenes se formaban en su cabeza, por su salud mental la ignoro, trato de hablar pero aun seguía con la boca tapada, bajó la mano de Theodore que ya ni presión ejercía tratando de evitar que hablara.

-¿Dónde estamos Granger?- Zabinni se había acercado a ella y por una extraña razón le susurraba.

-En una mezcla de cuentos, el libro que me pediste hace más de un mes para ser exactos es el responsable de este mundo paralelo, estamos ya en la última parte- y aun mas extraño ella también susurraba, dedujo que para que no advirtieran la presencia de intrusos.

-¿Leíste la anotaciones a pie de pagina de esa ultima parte?- le pregunto, él esperaba que si.

-Era información no esencial, la mayoría sacada de otros libros igual de torcidos.

-Lo hubieras leído, si estamos al final del libro aquí aparecen mas personajes- Odiaba ser el portador de malas noticias, no dudaba que estuvieran en ese mundo pero faltaban mas cosas torcidas si cabe decir que se les vendrían encima.

-¿Qué personajes?-Empezó a sudar frió.

-Tres lobos, dos príncipe, una bruja, un og…

-¡HEY USTEDES!

Un grito los interrumpió en el recuento de personajes y tal vez fue el "Hey ustedes" mas brusco que hubieran escuchado, una enanos furiosos los encaraban armados con picos y demás herramientas de trabajo.

-¿Dónde esta Blanca Nieves?

Los cuatro adolescentes se acercaron ya sea por unión ante la adversidad o porque en el fondo se estaban muriendo de miedo.

-Mierda- murmuro Hermione.

….

-----------

-----

-----

Hasta aquí el fin de el capitulo, si creen que la primera parte acerca de "La historia interminable" se debería acortar háganmelo saber y lo edito, ya que entiendo que resulte cansado de leer mis desvaríos provocados por una considerada dosis de cafeína a las tantas horas de la madrugada. Me voy antes de que mande la escasa dignidad que me queda al traste y empiece a suplicar rewies.


	4. Y vivieron felices

Después de desaparecer del espacio he regresado, lamento haber tardado pero he pasado por un periodo de cambios desde lo laboral hasta lo personal, a quienes leyeron la historia; "GRACIAS" por darle una oportunidad. Quienes me dejaron un comentario: "GRACIAS".

Istharneko: El fic que te había mencionado y en el cual iba a utilizar tu composición esta en proceso, tenia programado subir el primer capitulo y avisarte desde hace una semana pero un ejercito de virus invadió mi ordenador produciendo la muerte de todo lo que guardaba.

Nota: Este capitulo aun no esta editado por mi beta Bea Snape, trate de corregirlo todo lo que pude pero estoy segura que uno que otro error ha de colarse, en cuanto tenga el corregido lo voy a subir.

Nota 2: No estoy segura pero creo que contiene bashing a Harry, spoilers del séptimo libro.

-------------

------------

----------

-No me imagine que fueras tú quien maneja el mercado negro de pociones Granger –murmuro Nott, en primer año le parecía una inadaptada social que cubría sus inseguridades con una mascara de sabelotodo, pero a lo largo de los años sospechaba había abandonado esa inseguridad, seguía manteniendo su personalidad insufrible y chillona pero de un tiempo acá era solo para aparentar. Si la pudiera describir en pocas palabras el diría que la prefecta era de las que parecía inocente pero cuando algo o alguien se interponía en su camino no les temblaba la mano para hacerlo a un lado, una serpiente en toda la extensión de la palabra – Esta poción en especial, es de difícil fabricación, sin mencionar lo cotizada que se encuentra a pesar de ser considerada clasificación "D" ya que genera adicción por este tipo de mundos donde algún infeliz puede evadir la realidad, diríamos que son como las drogas en el mundo muggle -termino de explicar, atento, igual que sus amigos a las reacciones de la castaña.

-¿Podemos ser socios Granger? Ofrezco una considerable suma de dinero y a cambio poseeré un sesenta por ciento de la mercancía, pero no te preocupes elevaremos el doble de producción con la posibilidad de extendernos a otros colegios, nadie puede mejorar eso, te aseguro que jamás encontraras a un socio como yo -Terence nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad, aunque tenia cierta duda de que la chica fuera la líder ya que le faltaba enfocar la ambición que tenia por la simple lectura y pretender ser la salvadora de criaturas indefensas a otras áreas mas productivas, era una lastima que Dumbledore solo la considerara la niñera de Potter y no explotara el talento de la joven, en cambio en las manos y dirección correcta seria maravilloso lo que podría lograr con la prefecta. Una sonrisa adorno su boca, ahora entendía el interés de Blaise, su amigo había descubierto un diamante en su estado natural listo para ser pulido y fabricar cualquier cosa con el.

Hermione interpreto la expresión del chico como una sonrisa de burla y se enfadò.

-¡Cállate, Higgs!-Grito pero después bajo la voz al ver que los enanos se le quedaban viendo - Eso no es gracioso, yo no fabrico la poción ni mucho menos manejo el estúpido mercado negro.

-¿Entonces quien?- Pregunto Blaise interesadísimo.

-No les importa- La castaña jamás de los jamases delataría al profesor Snape, si traficaba con pociones por que no le alcanzaba su sueldo de docente, pues bien por el, por ningún motivo pasaría a formar parte en su lista de enemigos como Harry, ella sabia cuando hacerse a un lado.

-¡DONDE ESTA BLANCANIEVES! ¡Dejen de susurrar y hablen!- uno de los hombrecitos grito, su aspecto hosco y al parecer eterno malhumor le confirmo a Hermione que era gruñón, quien posiblemente era los lideraba.

-¿Qué hacemos? -Pregunto Nott dirigiéndose a sus amigos, dejando de momento el interrogatorio al que estaban a punto de someter a la prefecta para saber quien era el fabricante- ¿Empleamos la táctica cuatro? ¿Peleamos? Yo voto por lo primero, no soy ningún un iluso suicida Gryffindor - los demás asintieron, era una suerte haber creado tácticas en lugar de estarse poniendo de acuerdo cada vez que se metían en problemas, así ya sabían que hacer y como hacerlo.

Hermione los vio reprobatoriamente preguntándose que diablos era eso de ¿táctica cuatro?

-Theo y Terence a izquierda, nosotros derecha, nos vemos aquí dentro de dos horas -tomo a Hermione de la mano y aunque esta quiso liberarse no lo permitió ya que de momento, Blaise era quien podía controlar por así decirlo a la castaña, si la mandaba con Nott iniciarían una pelea verbal por ver quien mandaba y quien obedecía, Terence no era una opción, el se ganaría una paliza o en el mejor de los casos otro puñetazo debido a su comentarios sarcásticos, él simplemente ignoraría todo lo que la chica dijera y daría ordenes sin dar tiempo a replicas, sabia de sobra que con personas como la castaña era mejor pasar a hechos que exponer ideas y argumentos.

-¡Esperen! ¡Tenemos que estar juntos! Vienen conmigo y están bajo mi responsabilidad -la prefecta se oponía a separarse e interiormente no le gustaba que la dejaran de lado, mientras ellos tomaban las riendas de la situación y le daban ordenes como si ella no tuviera cerebro para idear un plan, bueno, en estos momentos no tenia uno, pero podía idearlo, de eso no había alguna duda.

-No eres nuestra niñera Granger, no esperes a que nos demos la vuelta y nos hagamos los muertos, olvídate que somos Potter y Weasley para juegues a la mama gallina, aunque la verdad si yo fuera tu los llevaría directo a un río para que se ahogaran -Terence se divertía como nunca al hacerla rabiar, ahora entendía a Malfoy que siempre estaba buscando pelea con Granger, se propuso mentalmente que a partir de ahora la molestaría mas seguido.

-¡YA BASTA! Si no nos dicen nada, entonces su hembra se va a quedar con nosotros -grito uno de los hombrecitos que al parecer se le antojaba la idea de tener a la joven mucho mas atrayente que tener de vuelta a Cenicienta, recorrió a la chica con una mirada que hubiera hecho sonrojar al mas pervertido de los magos.

-A la cuenta de diez -súbitamente Hermione cambio de opinión, por su seguridad personal lo mas sensato era alejarse de ahí y no separarse de Blaise hasta que regresaran a su mundo, de los tres jóvenes que le acompañaban era con quien había tenido mas interacción y quien en ese mundo le parecía mas confiable.

-Uno -susurro Terence, los cuatro se pusieron en posiciones como si fueran a correr los cien metros planos.

-¡DIEZ! -Grito Nott emprendiendo la carrera y derribando a uno o dos enanos que no se lograron quitar a tiempo.

Desconcertados los hombrecitos se dividieron y corrieron tras ellos, lanzando gritos y blandiendo sus armas.

---------------

Hermione y Blaise corrían como si el mismo Voldemort los persiguiera, habían perdido la noción del tiempo al tratar de extraviar a sus persecutores pues siempre que lograban perderlos de vista; los hombrecitos de aspecto hosco aparecían como por arte de magia cerca de ellos. En ese momento el italiano y la chica trotaban, los habían perdido de vista hacia un rato y aprovechando el poco tiempo extra que tenían antes de verse nuevamente perseguidos decidieron esconderse en unos arbustos para descansar un momento pero al parecer los hombrecitos habían tomado un atajo porque oyeron sus voces demasiado cerca, como pudieron se levantaron emprendiendo la marcha y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenían a sus persecutores pisándoles los talones. Un poco mas adelante una anciana salía de entre unos arbustos limpiándose el polvo de su vestimenta, la mujer en cuanto vio a Hermione le ofreció una manzana roja como la sangre y reluciente como espejo.

-Toma linda niña, te la obsequio -su mano blanca y arrugada contrastaba con la fruta.

La prefecta tendió la mano para tomarla en cuanto pasaran a su lado y poco falto para lograrlo, el italiano corrió un poco más adelantándola y apartando de un empujón a la mujer de la tercera edad quien cayó al suelo.

-¡A un lado abuela! Tenemos prisa- Blaise jalo a la chica que tuvo que saltar encima de la anciana murmurando una disculpa.

La dejaron ahí, en el suelo, gritando palabras que supuestamente ningún personaje de cuentos infantiles debería emplear.

No sabían si llevaban horas o tan solo minutos corriendo, pero estaban demasiado cansados que Hermione sentía que si se detenían ella no volvería a caminar siquiera. Después de dar un par de vueltas a la izquierda y tres a la derecha para confundir a los enanos vieron un árbol caído y sin decir palabra alguna se escondieron tras el, ambos respiraban con dificultad, la castaña podía jurar que el latido de su corazón se oía a una considerable distancia.

La sangre se le congelo al escuchar unos murmullos exitados señal de que sus persecutores se encontraban cerca.

-Están cerca, puedo oler a la mujer- decía un enano que tenia la barba mas larga que los demás, aspiraba con fuerza y cada que lo hacia se reía dementemente.

-¡Hay madre! Están locos -susurro Hermione temblando solo de imaginar lo que le podían hacer siete enanos pervertidos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Zabini le arrojo algo parecido a lodo podrido directamente a la cara- ¡Estas demente!- Le lanzo una mirada muy fea respaldada por indignación ante una conducta infantil que había tomado su compañero en semejante situación, trataba de limpiarse con ayuda de su viejo vestido pero el olor putrefacto seguía estando presente y la causaba nauseas.

-Pueden olerte, es por eso que nos siguen - Blaise le informo con una actitud sabelotodo que nada tenia que envidiar a la que Hermione ponía cada que los profesores preguntaban algo.

-He perdido el rastro, su olor ha desaparecido –reporto a sus compañeros de cacería confundido y sumamente decepcionado el enano encargado de rastrear a los fugitivos, aspiraba con fuerza pero sus intentos no daban resultado.

-¿Cómo los seguimos?- pregunto uno aun mas decepcionado -¿Saben que? No vale la pena, mejor vayamos con Rapunzel, me dijo la semana pasada que podía enseñarnos unas posturas nuevas con la ayuda de su enorme cabello -se froto las manos y una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de todos.

Se alejaron comentando que postura les encantaría realizar con la princesa de la torre.

-Hay que regresar –murmuro Blaise una vez que estuvo seguro los enanos ya no los verían alejarse si alguno de ellos volteaba, ni mucho menos olerían a la prefecta, ayudo a ponerse en pie a su acompañante y ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio cada uno sumido en sus propias reflexiones.

Hermione estaba completamente horrorizada con ese mundo, se prometió que si algún día tenía hijos nunca les contaría un cuento infantil porque sin duda a su mente volvería esa traumante experiencia. Aunque bastante utilidad le veía a ese portal, una opción para enviar de vacaciones a Rita Skreeter o a Dolores Umbrige cada vez que metieran su ya enorme nariz donde no les correspondía, claro primero tendría que entender bien el funcionamiento de ese mundo y ya después usarlo a su favor.

Blaise por su parte, pensaba en que hacer para sacarle el nombre del productor de la poción a la castaña, algo de vital importancia pues el mago que la fabricara tenia que usar influencias poco convencionales para obtener los ingredientes, influencias que si sabia como podía sacárselas al misterioso elaborador le podrían servir en el futuro. Pero por mas que pensaba, su atención se desviaba a temas mas difíciles y escabrosos como la atracción que sentía hacia ella, no que la castaña fuera una belleza pero tenia que admitir que pese a tener su pelo mas parecido a un arbusto con su actitud mandona y arrogancia imperceptible solo la hacian mas atrayente, como si esa frase fuera el detonante para que se paralizara por completo, horrorizado se dio cuenta que estaba pensando como uno de los tantos maridos de su madre, esos que a las tantas horas de la madrugada le recitaban poemas de amor en el balcón o ese ultimo que nunca terminaba de profesarle su amor eterno en cada desayuno, comida y cena actos por los que Blaise paso las vacaciones de invierno con la familia de Higgs, por su reputación y salud mental esperaba que no terminara comportándose como un enajenado detrás de la Gryffindor; se imagino haciéndole ojos de cachorro abandonado a la prefecta mientras la seguía por los pasillos, apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y maldijo con todas sus ganas el día que decidió hablarle al verla hacer posturas tan ridículas con su sombra, se reprendió por acercarse al fuego mas de la cuenta; ahora estaba con un pie dentro del infierno y lo que le extraño fue que aun con todos las toneladas de azufre que pudiera soportar al entrar, la idea se le hacia atrayente y es que como todo buen Slytherin sabia que no debía enredarse con personas que no pudiera dominar, porque indudablemente estaría en una balanza donde con lo único que contaría serian con su sangre fría y astucia, cualidades que talvez no funcionasen con ella porque de cierta manera eran iguales lo que dificultaba alguno de ellos diera un paso en falso, pudo sentir como algo se removía en su vacío corazón algo que no le hacia ninguna gracia porque era como sentir que su corazón ya no formaba parte de el, que estaba contaminado con debilidades, porque alguien como el o cualquier Slytherin un sentimiento; así fuera el mas insignificante era una debilidad, no tenia idea de que sentia exactamente ni de lo expuesto que estaba pero de momento no tenia ningunas ganas de explorar, no era ningún cobarde pero teniendo tan cerca de la causante de sus debates personales era mejor dejar esa tarea para la oscuridad de su dormitorio. La vio de reojo, tenia el cejo fruncido, inequívoca señal de que estaba pensando y obviamente lo ignoraba olímpicamente porque la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no soportaba estar tanto tiempo callada, una molestia lo invadió pues estaba acostumbrado a que los demás llamaran su atención, no importaba si era solo para obtener una mirada de fastidio de su parte. Si la joven esperaba que el fuera el primero en hablar pues que se quedara esperando; Blaise jamás iniciaría una conversación tan banal solo para que la prefecta le hablara o le mirara.

Enfadado apresuro el paso ante el desconcierto de su acompañante que se preguntaba que mosca le había picado al italiano.

---------------

Para Terence y Theodore no fue muy difícil el eliminar a los enanos, simplemente los arrojaron a un pozo seco que encontraron en el camino y asunto acabado, pero al parecer ese mundo no los iba a dejar en paz muy rápidamente porque el verdadero problema para ellos surgió cuando; al regresar se encontraron frente a la diminuta casa a dos lobos hambrientos que los llevaron en calidad de cena a el interior de la misma para cocinarlos.

Cuando Hermione y Blaise llegaron, encontraron a Terence sentado en la mesa conviviendo alegremente con los lobos como viejos amigos, riendo de chistes acerca de cerdos voladores hace unos días y brindando con algo parecido a whiskey de fuego, pero no pudieron preguntar nada porque Nott que estaba junto a la chimenea les hacia gestos para que se mantuvieran apartados y en silencio.

-¡Brindemos amigos!- Higgs levanto su botella, tenia las mejillas encendidas, prueba de que su aguante aun no llegaba a su máximo punto pero iba por buen camino - ¡Por el mas feo, horroroso, pulgoso, maloso y peligroso!

-¡Ese soy yo!- se levanto de un salto el mas grandote.

-¿TU? Se refería a mí sin duda - el otro aunque más pequeño y sin levantarse de su asiento lucia más intimidante.

-¡No lo creo!- rugió el alto enseñando los dientes y de un manotazo volcando la mesa, provocando que Hermione diera un salto por el susto.

-¡Comes niñas bobas y abuela enfermas!- se burlo el otro- eso es de debiluchos.

-¿Y tu? Cerdos rosas, que ni siquiera pudiste con ellos, por eso te expulsaron del sindicato

- le contradijo el mas grande inclinándose amenazadoramente sobre el pequeño, sus hocicos estaban tan cerca que se podía comparar la longitud de sus dientes.

-¡No es verdad! – el lobo de los tres cerditos se levanto de un salto y de una patada alejo la silla en que había estado sentado, a pesar de su baja estatura encaraba valientemente a su oponente y estaba demasiado furioso que Hermione pensó que de un momento a otro le empezarían a salir humo de la orejas- ¡Me fui porque Iggor hizo trampa en las elecciones!- el resentimiento y la impotencia aparecieron en su peludo rostro, ya no parecía un lobo si no mas bien un cachorro al que los mas grandes no lo han dejado jugar.

-¡Querías un recuento!- dijo el otro con fastidio como si esa fuera una vieja pelea. Así inicio una acalorada discusión acerca de boletas desaparecidas, corrupción en sindicatos de maleantes, trolls ineptos en las urnas y derechos lobunos.

Terence que se había logrado hacer a un lado para evitar que lo tiraran junto con la mesa, se alejo de ellos y junto a Nott se acercaron a los recién llegados.

-¿Que les parece si salimos?- Higgs los veía preguntándose porque se habían tardado tanto, pero esa pregunta quedaba relegada a segundo plano porque le intrigaban las miradas de su amigo a la prefecta, hizo nota mental de asaltar a Zabini a preguntas en cuanto regresaran al castillo, recordó que una vez en su segundo curso justo después de que Nott rompiera con Padma Pattil y en un momento de unión ante el desengaño amoroso de Theo, los tres se habían jurado que si alguno de ellos perdía la cabeza por una chica, meterían al desafortunado a una celda de Azkaban, Terence esperaba que la afortunada para Blaise no fuera Granger y es que el problema no era ella si no mas bien sus amigos e ideales pero si no había de otra, entonces primero Nott y el se asegurarían de que la chica le correspondía a su amigo ya que lo consideraban su hermano. Los cuatro salieron dejando a dos lobos que seguían peleando y se habían olvidado de la cena.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Hermione ahora si tenia un plan, ya les enseñaría quien era ella, justo cuando estaba por empezar a explicar y dar ordenes una pregunta la dejo con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Granger has estado aquí antes? -Theodore vio confirmada su sospecha al verla ponerse nerviosa y retorcerse las manos, señal de que su cerebro estaba trabajando por una respuesta convincente, lo había pensado mientras Higgs se deshacía de los lobos embriagándolos y haciéndolos pelear. La prefecta ya había viajado, el se había imaginado que solo vendía la poción pero no que la usara, un dato que lo intrigaba, se pregunto porque el sombrero seleccionador la ubico en esa casa de mediocres y si de verdad era una selección limpia o si actuaban intereses de algo o alguien mas.

-¡No! Es la primera vez que estoy aquí- puso la mejor cara de desconcierto que tenia rogando por lograr el efecto deseado.

-¿Cómo saliste las otras veces?- sin hacerle caso a su respuesta Nott repitió la pregunta.

-Yo… No he estado aquí antes- ¡Santo Merlín! ¿Porque no le creían? Estaba pensando seriamente decir o no la verdad, pero se planteaba dilemas ante la aceptación o negación de esa información; si admitía que utilizaba la poción habría consecuencias con sus compañeros de colegio, desde sobornos para no revelar que utilizaba sustancias prohibidas pasando por realizar sus trabajos escolares hasta sumas de dinero, de eso ultimo no estaba tan segura porque aunque no sabia mucho de ellos, la mayoría de quienes estaban en Slytherin se pudrían en dinero, de los trabajos escolares se descartaba porque cualquier Slytherin y eso si lo podía afirmar categóricamente era que nunca dejarían que una sangresucia los humillara haciéndoles su trabajo; eso seria admitir que ella era un ser pensante mágico y aniquilando esa ultima posibilidad se quedaba con el limpio y puro soborno pero ahí había un ligero detalle: Hermione era buena para extorsionar no para que la chantajearan. Contemplando los pro y contra de esa respuesta se quedaba con la opción de mentir y decir que ella ni conocía ese mundo, pero estaba segura que entonces los chicos le dirían a Snape acerca de la rara poción que los envió a ese mundo aun mas raro, Severus se enteraría de que ella si le robo la poción y aunque el profesor no había mencionado el incidente de su desastroso viaje anterior, en las clases y cada que tenia oportunidad la vigilaba el mayor tiempo posible, la duda que le plantearían los integrantes de su casa solo haría que se volviera mas visible en el radar del profesor.

Los tres la observaban tener su pequeña crisis personal y la hubieran dejado si esto les aportaría una pista para salir, mas esperaron y al parecer la castaña no avanzaba, Blaise decidió volver a preguntar.

-Eres mala para mentir Granger, si fuera la primera vez estarías haciendo varias preguntas y nos echarías la culpa antes de admitir que eres tu la causante de esto, sin embargo pareces demasiado cómoda con la situación, incluso no estas apurada por buscar la forma de salir, ahora ¿Cómo saliste? –Zabini cambio la pregunta era obvio que la joven no les daría respuesta así que era mejor buscar la forma de salir, se había sentado en una enorme roca y la veía fijamente.

-Por un beso – Hermione murmuro bajito con un leve sonrojo al recordar sus dos anteriores viajes en especial el beso de un rubio egocéntrico, para evitar que se dieran cuenta de su sonrojo fijo su mirada en una flor a sus pies donde un escarabajo trepaba por sus pétalos, veía la acción del insecto como si fuera el acontecimiento del año.

-Perdón pero no te escuche - Nott se había acercado a ella y si Hermione no estuviera tan abochornada habría visto que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, probablemente era la primera vez que mostraba una reacción diferente a su habitual mascara de desinterés frente alguien desconocido. Pero pese a que la castaña tenia la vista en el suelo alcanzo a notar el tono de burla y regordeo en la voz del joven o al menos eso creyó ella, olvidando el sonrojo se enojo porque constantemente fuera la burla de los tres, sintió la ira invadir cada uno de sus poros y no hizo nada por controlarse, no estaba con Ron ni Harry así que si no tenia que morderse la lengua por decir unas cuantas verdades, al fin y al cabo después de que salieran de ese universo no les volvería a dirigir la palabra a los tres cretinos que tenia como compañeros de viaje.

-¡Un beso! Maldita sea – elevo la voz y poco le importo que la escucharan a lo lejos, le descontrolaba no tener el control de cualquier situación -¡Un beso! -recalco como si los demás fueran sordos.

- Te escuchamos la primera vez Hermione -Zabini no tenia ningunas ganas de que la chica se pusiera a gritar incoherencias así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir su nombre para que se calmara y milagrosamente surtió efecto.

-Si Granger, respira profundo -Higgs al parecer tenia el don de hacer rabiar a Granger y de paso echar por la borda el intento del italiano para calmar a la Gryffindor.

La castaña bufo por la idiotez de Terence, pero se calmo un poco haciendo que su carácter volátil volviera a descender, ni siquiera Ron le despertaba instintos homicidas como el Slytherin pero tenia la ganancia de que había desviado un poco la atención de su historial de viajera frecuente. Los demás empezaron a hablar pero no les presto atención, se sintió agotada mentalmente, estaba harta, primero un rubio prepotente con aires de grandeza que a partir de su viaje juntos; cada vez que se la encontraba se alejaba de ella como si tuviera la peste, después un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que la vigilaba cada que tenia oportunidad, como si fuera una bomba de tiempo lista para explotar en cuanto Severus se diera la vuelta, después tres Slytherin, no le tocaron Ravenclaw, ni siquiera Hufflepuff, si no Slytherin que era una casa donde un noventa por ciento de sus integrantes era de sangre pura y donde al menos la mayoría de ese noventa por ciento deseaba la aniquilación de los sangre sucia, de los mutantes que los habían invadido, de los bichos raros donde ella tenia un lugar preferencial. Pensó que si encontraba a su paso por ese mundo retorcido un departamento de regulación y control de personajes infantiles o algo parecido hablaría muy seriamente con el responsable; una vocecita resonó dentro de su cabeza "si Hermione exige un reembolso, seguro que si no te gusta te devuelven tu salud mental".

Su mente se encontraba lejos de ahí por eso cuando sintió que una mano se situaba en su cintura se sobresalto, para cuando elevo la vista se encontró inconvenientemente cerca de Blaise Zabini. Instintivamente trato de alejarse pero el italiano solo la jaló más hacia él haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran demasiado juntos.

- De alguna forma tenemos que salir- le susurro acercándose a sus labios pero sin besarla aun.

Hermione sintió una seguridad arrolladora en cada una de sus acciones, junto con un olor masculino que por segunda vez logro que se olvidara de quien era y que hacia en esta vida, quiso besarlo, no solo porque de esa manera en un sesenta porciento (que es lo máximo que podía trabajar su cerebro en ese momento) estaba segura que podían salir de ahí, si no por algo mas que en ese instante no supo definir. Cerro los ojos solo para un segundo después darse cuenta no fue lo mas sensato porque sus sentidos se intensificaron, pudo sentir su aliento golpeándole la cara, sus labios fueron presionados primero delicadamente y después con urgencia, abrió la boca cuando sintió la lengua de Blaise insistiendo entrar y perdió la noción espacio-tiempo, descargas de placer le recorrían la espalda haciéndole que el estomago le diera un vuelco y la piel se le erizara, los besos que en un principio eran suaves se convirtieron en exigentes era como si Blaise intentara arrancarle la conciencia, como si exigiera algo que ella se oponía a darle, nunca le había golpeado una blugger pero estaba segura que ese estado de idiotizamiento deberia dejar el impacto, estaba de piedra sin saber como reaccionar o que hacer y no fue hasta que él le mordió el labio incitándola a corresponder que la prefecta salio de trance, respondió pero no siguiéndolo a el si no tratando de imponer su propio ritmo, mas que un beso para ella era una competencia para dominar al otro y es que lejos de comportarse como una adolescente con miedo al ridículo y de movimientos torpes en sus primeros besos, estaba decidida a que aunque sabia la teoría no fallaría en la practica, al menos podía demostrar que aprendía rápido y no la iba a intimidar un guapo Slytherin. Eso ultimo no le gusto, que aceptara que tenia que besarlo estaba bien pero de ahí a considerarlo atractivo era algo que le confirmaba estaba en una dimensión paralela.

Por una fracción de segundo Blaise se desconcertó de que ella no lo siguiera si no al contrario tratara de ser la dominante dejándole a él el papel de pasivo, pero cuando esta pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acerco bruscamente su cuerpo al suyo salio de su incredulidad, comprendió que no era un simple beso para los dos aunque ambos lo veían de distinta forma, para Zabini era la pelea entre un ángel y un demonio sobre un abismo para ver quien caía primero, aumento la fuerza en el ataque luchando por doblegar a la chica, mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que sin importar el resultado, los dos serian arrastrados al centro de ese abismo, atrapados en la red del destino, donde se tejen amores problemáticos que eran los únicos que raras veces se podían dar entre un Slytherin y alguien fuera de la casa no porque los demás fueran inferiores si no porque la mayoría de ellos eran iguales en cuanto a su visión del mundo. Curiosamente que lo que se hacia y lograba por esos amores se encontraba mas allá de un concepto como el bien y el mal.

Un sonoro carraspeo lo saco de su batalla, los dos dieron un respingo separándose como si fueran dos imanes de la misma carga, se habían olvidado que tenían publico.

-No funciono- Nott se veía entre exasperado y fastidiado- los besos no funcionan ¿como vamos a salir?

-Dime que tienes un plan "B", "C" ó "D" Granger - Terence se mostraba preocupado.

-No, solo tenia el "A"- la castaña se sentía frustrada de que el plan que al inicio le había funcionado ahora se resistiera a surtir efecto, maldijo el día en que Malfoy se puso en su camino con la dichosa poción, una vocecita chillona que para su preocupación estaba empezando a hablar a menudo resonó en su cabeza "si eso es Hermione échale la culpa a los demás, no pasa nada, como el no esta aquí, no se puede defender, total." Se sorprendió pensando una respuesta para su conciencia, alarmada se dijo que se buscaría mas vida social antes de empezar a hablar sola.

-Pues no funcionó- le volvió a repetir Theodore como si la prefecta no pudiera comprender el amplio significado de la palabra funcionar.

-¡Ya lo note! -le espeto- ¿Bueno, y que quieres que haga? -se estaba alterando otra vez así que trato de controlar su respiración, inhalando y exhalando acompasadamente, al ver a otro lado su mirada se cruzo con la de Zabini e inmediatamente la desvió poniéndose súbitamente nerviosa, volvió a intentarlo una vez mas y ocurrió lo mismo, inhalaba y exhalaba mas rápido como si el aire de repente se acabara ¿porque ya no podía sostenerle la mirada?, sentía que si establecía contacto visual mas de lo necesario con el italiano, se le abalanzaría como una loca ninfòmana en busca de algo mas cercano sin que le diera una oportunidad al chico de alejarse, una parte de su cerebro le dijo que en su caso había ingerido un veneno sin antídoto, algo llamado amor, pero no amor por cualquier persona si no por un Slytherin.

- Eso es, respira mas lento - se burlo Terence - te necesitamos en pleno uso de tus facultades mentales, no necesitamos que al regresar al castillo nos caiga encima un destacamento de aurores acusándonos de haberte perturbado hasta el punto de volverte loca, eres importante, aun el pequeño Elegido no sabe atarse la corbata.

La castaña avanzo hasta el y lo señalo con el dedo.

-Harry es…

Pero ya nadie pudo oír que era Harry porque el sonido de unos cascos de caballo se acercaba, como ya había pasado antes inmediatamente los cuatro se acercaron cuando un jinete llegaba a su lado y se bajaba con la más absoluta elegancia que pudiera existir. Su cabello rizado de color dorado y su sonrisa perfecta daba un parecido escalofriante con Gilderoy Lockhart.

Avanzo con movimientos elegantes hasta quedar frente a la consternada prefecta y sin más, se arrodillo mientras muy despacio introducía una mano en su capa color amarillo huevo y sacaba una zapatilla de cristal, después extendió el brazo ofreciéndole el objeto a la adolescente al tiempo que carraspeaba un poco.

-¡OH! ¡Mi hermosa doncella! Estoy aquí para que te pruebes esto -elevo aun mas el brazo- ¡He cruzado ríos, desiertos, montañas, peleado con dragones! Todo, todo por ti- su sonrisa se ensancho mas al ver que ella tendía la mano aceptando su regalo.

-¿Tanto esfuerzo por un inútil zapato?-con un movimiento rápido le arrebato el objeto y lo lanzo lejos, Blaise estaba molesto y le molestaba aun mas el no saber porque, a lo lejos se pudo escuchar el sonido del cristal rompiéndose.

-¡Por que hiciste eso!- le chillo la chica, enfrentándolo y olvidando momentáneamente que se habían besado, se sentía disgustada por su comportamiento tan contradictorio, a veces se comportaba de forma adulta y toda perfección encarnada, pero había momentos en que no solo él, si no también Higgs y Nott parecían tener una regresión mental y se comportaban como niños de cuatro años, si le preguntaran su opinión de los tres no sabia cual definir por mas normal, Terence por lo general le parecía un poco maniático con su alegría perpetua y el vestuario que tenia en estos momentos solo hacia que expusiera todo su potencial, Nott la confundía con sus constantes ataques que de pronto eran reemplazados por algo parecido al respeto e incluso en algún momento creyó que el chico era medio bipolar, que pasaba de ser casi una piedra a un chico medianamente normal, Zabini por otra parte se comportaba como un… un… si el chico fuera de otra casa diría que celoso, pero dado que convivía con Malfoy o al menos procedían del mismo agujero, talvez era el simple gusto de joderle la vida a los demás.

-¡Me atrevo porque quiero y puedo!- le respondió dirigiendo una mirada de repulsión al patético príncipe que veía embobado los cristales rotos, a sus espaldas Nott y Terence sonrieron por la respuesta tan Slytherin de su amigo.

Hermione apretó los puños e iba a decir, que ella bien podía patearle el trasero porque quería y podía junto con otras dulzuras del mismo estilo, cuando otro sonido aterrador de cascos se iba oyendo cada vez más.

Mientras se acercaba el caballo, se distinguía a un jinete de cabello rubio con una capa verde ondeando al viento, cuando llego lo suficientemente cerca, freno y el caballo relincho lo que le confirió mas dramatismo a la escena, pero lo que los cuatro no se esperaban; era que el príncipe que bajaba de gestos finos y delicados de su negro corcel tenia la piel blanca y era ni mas ni menos la replica exacta de Lucius Malfoy, una sonrisa radiante que parecía hacerle competencia al sol apareció en su boca, haciendo que instintivamente Hermione retrocediera un par de pasos hasta dar de espaldas con Nott, quien en circunstancias normales hubiera protestado y mencionado de paso la cobardía de un Gryffindor pero estaba demasiado ocupado pensando si tanta locura que iba incluida en el paquete de la estirpe de los Nott no empezaba a manifestarse ya.

El doble de Malfoy extendió los brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la castaña sin duda para abrazarla.

-Mi bella princesa he venido desde un reino lejano a desposarte ¡OH mi pequeña blanca nieves!- frunció los labios en una clara señal para besarla.

-Yo no soy Blanca Nieves – se disculpo, miro al otro príncipe que veía con ceño a su rival -ni tampoco Cenicienta -apresuradamente procuro ocultarse bien detrás de Blaise para que funcionara de escudo, volteo a ver a los demás chicos y se desconcertó al verlos sentarse en el verde pasto, con miradas expectantes como si fueran a ver una función de teatro cuando los interrogo con la mirada solo atinaron a encogerse de hombros y murmurar algo como "es el padre de Draco".

-¡OH! No... No… No… mi lady, usted es Blanca Nieves, he viajado desde muy lejos para besarla y llevarla a mi lado, donde será reina y madre de cuatro hijos – rodeo al italiano tratando de acercarse aun mas pero un empujón por la espalda hizo que estuviera a punto de caerse.

-Ella marchara conmigo al ocaso, yo llegue primero – declaro solemnemente el príncipe de Cenicienta, estaba furioso y los encaraba con la cara roja.

-¡Eso no puede ser!- el rubio estaba indignado, señalo a la prefecta -¡Somos dos almas gemelas! -el doble de Lucius inflo el pecho y rechino los dientes- ¡dos gotas de agua listas para unirse! ¡UNIRSE! -se sentía ultrajado por semejante confusión- En mi corte no permito que me contradigan.

Hermione esbozo una sonrisa al escuchar el mismo tono fastidioso y creído que empleaba Draco cuando declaraba que su padre era un hombre poderoso, si lo viera ahora seguro se volvería loco.

-Estoy seguro que mi reino es mucho más grande que el suyo ya que abarca el mar y medio mundo, será a mí a quien elija -con voz pomposa presumió el doble de Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Es obvio que no cabemos en el mismo espacio -alzo su aristocrática nariz- ¡TE DECLARO LA GUERRA! –saco su espada y se puso en guardia, su parecido con el patriarca de los Malfoy era exacto, la castaña pensó que solo le faltaba proclamar su fidelidad al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado para ser igual que el de el mundo mágico.

-Esto si es interesante -Terence aplaudió haciendo que su gorro verde se le cayera, tenia una sonrisa infantil, como un niño al que a su cuarto han ido a visitar Santa, el conejo de pascua y el hada de los dientes.

Hermione le lanzo una mirada de reproche, nunca iba a entender a ese joven que en clases y presencia de extraños mantenía una actitud fría y desinteresada a una traviesa cuando entraba en confianza.

Los dos combatientes chocaban sus espadas, lo extraño era que se dedicaban a tratar de impresionarse al realizar complicados movimientos y un tanto ridículos, se afanaban mas en fanfarronear que en herirse y la castaña que realmente se había asustado aunque también halagado de que dos caballeros (exceptuando los parecidos) se enfrentaran por su preferencia algo que no sucedía muy a menudo en el mundo mágico, se hicieran daño e incluso se provocaran la muerte, verlos ahí como dos niños bravucones le llevo a pensar que no representaban peligro para nadie ni siquiera para ellos mismos.

-¡Me he preparado toda mi vida para esto!- Gritaba el doble de Lockhart.

-¡Soy un héroe en mi reino! ¡Yo la salvare! -el rubio grito mas fuerte blandiendo su espada.

-¿Salvarla de que? -su contendiente había dejado de realizar una complicada ejecución de su arma y veía al otro con desconcierto.

Después de meditar un poco una alegría le ilumino el rostro al doble de Lucius, haciendo que agitara su espada con mayor entusiasmo.

-¡DE LAS FUERZAS MALIGNAS QUE INTENTAN CORROMPER SU INOCENTE CORAZON!

Theodore, Hermione, Blaise y Terence intercambiaron una mirada de aprensión, les resultaba difícil de digerir que un sujeto con un parecido sorprendente con el patriarca de los Malfoy dijera algo como eso, desearon regresar lo mas pronto a su mundo. Pero fueron interrumpidos de sus deseos compartidos cuando oyeron la risa estùpida del otro príncipe.

-Yo también la salvaré –elevo su espada para dar mas importancia a su declaración- mi mentor Sir Nicholas de Pomkiston me aseguro que algún día, encontraría a mi damisela ya sea en peligro, raptada, maldecida, encerrada en una torre, herida de muerte, o cualquier otra cosa -sus ojos brillantes por la emoción.

-¡No puede ser!- daba saltitos de alegría el rubio príncipe- ¿también te dio clases de caballero de brillante armadura Sir Pomkiston?- para este momento ya se habían olvidado de la batalla y de todo lo demás, lo único que les interesaba era cambiar impresiones de su ilustre maestro -en su manifiesto numero trece dice que un héroe no debe temer a el villano porque siempre llegara la ayuda cuando menos se lo espere, o se le ocurrirá una idea para salir de el aprieto…

-Es por ello que cuando el príncipe tenga frente a si a su archienemigo, este siempre habla de lo que le va a hacer con todo detalle, pero no le crea estimado lector, solo son alardes para cubrir el miedo que le tiene, salga de donde se encuentre y sea valiente (si no lo es, pregunte con el autor de este manifiesto por las clases de seguridad) y enfréntelo con lo que tenga a mano, su valor influirá en su arma de modo que le ocasionara un daño mortal a ese ser malvado, márchese de el lugar y salve a la doncella de donde sea que se encuentre, no se preocupe por su enemigo no volverá por un tiempo, tal vez se aleje a una tierra desconocida o decida volverse bueno. Aunque cabe una mínima posibilidad que regrese después de algunos años para vengarse pero en ese caso la gran batalla final le tocara a su primogénito, le recomendamos le inscriba con Sir Nicolas de Pomkiston que lo preparara para ese momento decisivo -recito de memoria el príncipe de cenicienta con una sonrisa infantil.

Ambos comentaban sus puntos de vista, acerca de un Sir que tal vez era un fraude sin duda los había engatusado haciéndoles creer que se puede elegir ser héroe, Hermione no sabia que pensar todo se le hacia demasiado irreal como para siquiera intentar sacar de su error a esas dos copias mal hechas de héroes.

-Que perdedores -Higgs no podía creer que hubiera alguien que superara el record de imbecilidad en el mundo, se levanto de el pasto y se desesperesò listo para marcharse de el lugar y así evitar se contagiara de tanta estupidez, no había pasado toda su estancia en el colegio alejándose de ignorantes que se creían tocados por Merlín como para que en un rato se convirtiera en un descerebrado.

-Tienes razón son ridículamente optimistas -Nott imito a su amigo, al principio había pensado que seria una batalla emocionante pero al parecer había desperdiciado su valioso tiempo.

-Enferman con su mediocridad, es como estar rodeado de puros Gryffindor -Blaise ignoro olímpicamente a la castaña que lo veía con reproche, esperando sin duda que se disculpara; palabras que jamás saldrían de su boca, ella era un fenómeno en su casa, no encajaba ahí pues su desdén hacia las normas y mas hacia quien las imponía, la convertía en una revolucionaria, su manera de resolver los problemas era enredándose en unos mucho mas grandes que hacían insignificantes a los primeros.

Los tres jóvenes empezaron a caminar alejándose de los personajes, Hermione no le quedo mas opción que seguir a los Slytherin, hubiera deseado perderlos en ese mundo por el bien de la humanidad pero su conciencia insistía que era la responsable de esos chicos y si ellos encontraban la forma de salir primero entonces la que se quedaría encerrada seria ella. Apresuro el paso para adelantarlos, molesta de que la excluyeran de lo que sea que tramaran, después de que volteara un par de veces para asegurarse de no perderlos pudo ver sobre una rama a un sapo, una idea demente la asalto; cuando era niña su madre le contaba el cuento donde una princesa besaba a un sapo encantado que se convertía en un apuesto príncipe, indecisa se acerco a la criatura preguntándose si podría hacerlo.

-Besalo, adelante, quien quita- la voz de Blaise la asusto haciendo que se detuviera en el instante que iba a tomar al animal, se volteo solo para ver que los tres la veían burlonamente adivinando sus planes a corto plazo, tenia planeado hacerlo a solas pero ya que tenia compañía lo único que le quedaba era apresurar sus planes y evitar todo espectáculo.

Tomo al resbaloso animal que intentaba saltar fuera de su alcance y tuvo que apachurrarlo para evitar que se escapara, rápidamente lo acerco su boca respirando profundo e intentando besarlo, pero al parecer no fue demasiada rápida porque lo único que logro con esta acción fue que unas nauseas la invadieran, alejo al animal aflojando el agarre que el sapo aprovecho para escabullirse.

-¿Conoces el significado de la palabra cobarde verdad Granger? -Terence pregunto entre risitas que se convirtieron en carcajadas al ver a la prefecta sonrojada y furiosa con el, por alguna insana razón le gustaba provocarla y por otra aun mas insana, ella le contestaba con fuerza física lo que le divertía aun mas.

La joven estaba tratándose de recordar que no debía dejarse provocar, les lanzo su mejor mirada de hastió y siguió caminando ya sin importarle si la seguían o no, pero a su encuentro venia una mujer rechoncha mas baja de estatura que los enanos y volaba con unas alas color rosa chillón que era un milagro la pudieran elevar en el aire debido a su sobrepeso, esa regordeta mujer solo podía ser el hada de cenicienta, la idea que había tenido en su primer viaje con Draco volvió con fuerza y ya que había agotado su ingenio decidió probar, se volteo rápidamente y se encontró con la mirada de sus tres acompañantes puesta donde antes tenia su trasero ¡cabrones! en otro momento los hubiera embrujado por tal descaro pero por ahora tenia cosas que hacer, así que lo dejo pasar, ella tardaba pero no olvidaba y si olvidaba no para siempre.

-Hay que quitarle la varita al hada - era una orden, lo único que hicieron los chicos fue asentir obedientemente. Pasaron a su lado sin oponer objeciones por que les ordenara hacer el trabajo sucio.

Los tres se lanzaron contra la desprevenida mujer que en cuanto se vio atacada empezó a gritar por ayuda, la castaña prefirió hacerse de oídos sordos, trato de convencerse que era la única forma de salir y deshacerse de tres adolescentes hormonales.

-¡LA TENGO!- Nott se alzo triunfante. Apunto con ella al hada -¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!- lo que se esperaba fuera un rayo de luz tan solo fue humo blanco, desconcertado apunto a Blaise que se ponía en pie -¡CRUCIO!- un moño de payaso apareció en su cuello, furioso con los resultados rompió la varita en dos y se la lanzo a la mujer que yacía en el suelo quejándose por una ala rota y despeinada resultados del ataque perpetrado-¡Ya puedes largarte Campanita eres un fraude!

-¡MOCOSO INSOLENTE!- Prácticamente escupía las palabras tratando en vano de levantarse, pero a juzgar por las muecas de dolor, el daño a su ala rota si era serio, se conformo solo con maldecirlo en lengua extraña a lo que el aludido solo le hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-¿Cuál es tu plan Granger? -Nott se había girado para encararla.

-Por el momento no tengo ninguno -admitió de mala manera.

-Hay algo que se me ocurre y tal vez funcione, nos ahorraremos que tengas que salir con estupideces cada tanto como mandarnos a robar una varita defectuosa o andar besando a cuanto personaje se te pase enfrente...

-¿No precisamente estoy ansiosa por besar sabes? ¡Estoy hasta el gorro!- exclamo exasperada interrumpiendo a Theo, al parecer los tres consideraban que era su culpa que no pudieran salir de ahí ni que los planes dieran resultado, su mal humor aumentaba - ¡ustedes no ayudan en nada! ¡Ya puedes tu empezar a besar a cuanta bestia nos encontremos y yo me sentare aquí, pondré cara de todopoderoso y ya veremos como nos va!

Blaise levanto una ceja de forma inquisitiva, en unas cuantas oraciones le había dicho que era una bestia, jamás había recibido ese cumplido, rió para sus adentros, cada día le interesaba más la fastidiosa sabelotodo. Tal vez esa fue el mismo pensamiento de ella porque se volteo a verlo con una mirada de disculpa que cambio rápidamente en cuanto sus ojos recorrían con lujuria el cuerpo de la chica, lo había hecho solo para molestarla con su descaro, cada día le gustaba mas.

-Como decía…- Nott vio con disgusto a la castaña que se cruzo de brazos y le devolvió la mirada desafiante esperando a que continuara -Todos estos cuentos tienen un final feliz, lo más probable es que esa sea una de las formas de salir de aquí, la misma dimensión nos saque pero ahí es don…

-Vaya esa es una teoría interesante, me imagino que desde que llegamos aquí la haz estado analizando -Hermione lo volvió a interrumpir, ella ya había imaginado esa opción pero la había desechado, al parecer ese no era un mundo normal de cuentos infantiles -Pero ya que estas tan versado en el tema dime ¿Cómo hacer a dos lobos feliz? -lo veía esperando una respuesta testaruda como lo hacia Harry o unos cuantos balbuceos si era el caso de Ron cuando les preguntaba algo.

-Es obvio que tu ya haz deducido la respuesta, acepta que no soportas que alguien mas proporcione alternativas a los problemas que tu te buscas, estas acostumbrada a que esos a quienes arrastras a tus aventuras obedezcan ordenes, eres dominante y te molesta tener que obedecer -Theodore la veía a los ojos y hablaba seriamente sin un asomo de temor al ver que poco a poco el carácter de la Gryffindor mutaba a una furia.

-¿Perdón? ¿Te refieres a mí?- apretaba los puños y era increíble que pudiera hablar aun con la mandíbula apretada -¡No te atrevas a juzgarme! –Ya ni siquiera le importaba en que mundo estaban, lo único que quería era retorcerle el cuello con sus propias manos a ese venenoso Slytherin.

-Granger, otra vez te estas dejando dominar por la ira, tienes que calmarte -Higgs le reprendió juguetonamente, al parecer tenia tantos dones que entre ellos se incluía la forma de desviar los deseos de la castaña por cometer un asesinato mientras que su buen humor parecía un escudo a las miradas asesinas de su compañera.

-¡Y un cuerno! -Hermione sabia que no debía dejarse dominar por la ira pero con esos tres le era difícil que no la sacaran de sus casillas, para tratar de calmarse empezó a caminar de un lado a otro -creen saber la respuesta para todo ¿no es así? ¿No les basta con ser insoportables en el colegio? ¿Cómo se toleran tanto?- no les dio tiempo para que contestaran, muchas veces bajo el estrés encontraba una salida como el año pasado con Umbrige y aunque en estos momentos no estaba bajo presión si lo estaba bajo la ira, obviamente no eran iguales pero desde su punto de vista, cualquier sentimiento que la ayudara a encontrar una salida era bienvenido -El maldito mundo se tuerce cada vez mas y si no encontramos una salida nos quedaremos atrapados, toda sustancia, poción o hechizo tiene un periodo de efectividad, poco a poco disminuye su fuerza, si lo que dice Nott es en cierta parte acertado no veo la manera de equilibrarlo…

-¡Esto es insólito! Te acabas de quedar sin un plan –Nott la interrumpió de sus despotriques- Me extraña porque tu siempre tienes uno, de lo contrario Potter ya estaría muerto desde primer año, Dumbledore nunca se equivoca al elegir los peones -Theodore estaba cómodamente reclinado en un árbol observándola quemarse el cerebro -encuentra la manera, anda, tu puedes.

-¡Ah! Ya la encontraré -soltó una risita histérica, preguntándose si esta experiencia no le no le empezaba a dejar secuelas emocionales -¡no soy una maquina! si están tan ansiosos por ayudar, adelante ilumínenme con su infinita sabiduría.

-El león cree que la serpiente es de su condición -El italiano hablaba después de estar bastante tiempo callado observándola pelear con su amigo -No hay forma de equilibrar este mundo, ni este ni ningún otro, por naturaleza, el ser humano se resiste a la felicidad de la misma manera que la ansia, necesitan creer que hay algo que los espera al final de su miserable vida, no importa lo que sea, se aferran a creer que hay algo o alguien que los recompensará por sus acciones, esa luz al final del túnel, el paraíso prometido, la otra vida, solo así todos sus padecimientos, penas, dolores y angustias tienen sentido, la idea de una felicidad a la mitad de su vida los aterroriza por el simple hecho de que no saben como vivirla, ¿que pasa con el resto de su existencia? como seguir si ya no tienen porque sufrir ni pelear, no podemos darle un final feliz a nadie porque no hay quien lo quiera Granger, dale la felicidad a Potter y va a buscar la manera de involucrarse en el peligro e inconscientemente buscara enemigos, lo que digo no es una regla general ya que hay unas cuantas excepciones pero para la mayoría es así, ellos no pueden aceptar la vida tal y como es, se empeñan en sufrir porque quieren algo después de la muerte, no aquí en este mundo, no ahora, sino allá; donde obtengan su recompensa, por mas que desees una cosa esta se va a alejar aun mas y si la llegas a alcanzar para ese momento esta te va a parecer tan insignificante que vas a buscar otro objetivo ¿entiendes el concepto? -le pregunto con un aburrimiento solo comparable al que ponía Snape cuando explicaba a un alumno demasiado ignorante porque la tierra giraba alrededor del sol.

-Entiendo perfectamente Zabini -estaba exasperada, extrañaba a Harry, él al menos el dejaría que ella se dedicara a planear y el a ejecutar pero con ellos era aun mas difícil decir algo medianamente comprensible sin que trataran de sabotearla.

-Permítanme interrumpir lo que seria un interesante debate filosófico, ¿que les parece si volvemos a la actual situación?- Terence se había puesto a la espera de cualquier respuesta de la castaña para contradecirla.

-Podríamos reunir a los personajes y de ahí intentar que los lobos se coman a los enanos, el problema es encontrar a las princesas para sus respectivos príncipes, talvez si les dejamos a Granger los príncipes se conformen, no es mucho pero es algo -Nott se había dado la vuelta tranquilamente dispuesto a llevar a cabo el plan cuando un jalón de su brazo lo tomo desprevenido y casi lo hizo caer, al recuperar el equilibrio se encontró cara a cara con la prefecta que a juzgar por su rostro no se había tomado a bien el posible papel que desempeñaría.

-Ni tu ni nadie va a hacer lo que propones, ya encontraremos la manera de salir pero te aseguro que tu descabellado plan no se va a ejecutar -Hermione apretaba los dientes conteniéndose para no gritar y perder la poca calma que le quedaba.

-No haz hecho otra cosa que hacer que perdamos el tiempo, hazte a un lago Granger y deja que nos hagamos cargo, no te basta con ser inteligente quieres que los demás lo sepan y cuando lo reconocen se lo restriegas en la cara ¿Cómo se le llama a eso? Eres la persona por la que estamos aquí y si estoy en lo correcto ya eres una adicta a la poción al realizar mas de dos viajes, por eso no puedes darnos una solución razonable, tu participación no cuenta -se cruzo pacientemente de brazos dispuesto a escuchar la respuesta para después rebatirla con argumentos mas sólidos.

-¡No…Soy…Adicta! -ahora si estaba cabreada, la dotación de autocontrol ya se había agotado y la poca calma se había evaporado. Los señalo a cada uno como si sentenciara una pena de muerte -No vamos a hacer nada, este mundo no existe ¿me oyen? Los personajes están distorsionados por lo que no hay final, es un infinito, el cuento se modifica a cada instante, ¡me voy a quedar sepultada en toda esta mierda, junto a tres arrogantes hombres, que lo único que hacen es fastidiarme! aquí no hay nada lógico - y como si hubiera dicho abra cadabra, la oscuridad los envolvió.

Hermione estaba eufórica, por fin se libraría de esos energúmenos, sus pies se elevaron por un rato mas de lo normal, unas ráfagas de viento helado le golpeaban en todas direcciones, sin tener algo firme a donde poder aferrarse soltó un grito, al momento sintió unos brazos que sujetaban envolvían su cuerpo dándole estabilidad momentáneamente, sin pensarlo correspondió el abrazo, abrió la boca en busca de aire ya que la oscuridad con una presión descomunal le impedía respirar normal. Rápidamente se precipito al vació, a pesar de que la abrazaban soltó un chillido de terror, el vértigo le revolvía el estomago, busco desesperadamente algo en que concentrarse, y como si le hubieran leído la mente unos labios fueron al encuentro de su boca, correspondió el beso en automático como si fuera una acción de los mas normal, las descargas de placer en su espalda aparecieron haciendo que se estremeciera y olvidara las nauseas, pero solo duro unos segundos mas porque en cuanto se empezó a notar un poco de claridad, el extraño que la abrazaba la soltó y por mas que extendió los brazos para volverlo a abrazar no encontró nada. Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra se tambaleo debido a que estaba moviendo las manos pero logro mantenerse en pie, busco con la mirada a Zabini pero el ya salía por la puerta sin voltear, no necesitaba pasarse noches en vela preguntándose quien la había besado, fue el Slytherin, ella lo sabia o mas bien su cuerpo y sentidos lo sabían, lo que no entendía era su conducta contradictoria y porque huía de ella.

-Fue un placer tu compañía Granger -Higgs le dedico una sonrisa descarada y salio detrás de su compañero, dejándola con Theodore que la veía de hito en hito.

-¿Qué?- respondió a la defensiva, le incomodaba estar a solas con el chico y es que a pesar de su aspecto enfermizo, su porte aristocrático y aparente frialdad daban la sensación de un depredador hambriento listo para lanzarse en cuanto el conejo se despistara.

El no dijo nada tan solo se acerco a la caja que estaba en el suelo, la tomo y con una ultima mirada calculadora se fue dejándola confundida. La castaña suspiro, había tenido un día demasiado movido, poco a poco fue regresando a la calma, guardo sus cosas lo mas rápido que pudo, para después abandonar el baño y echar a andar directo a su sala común, esperaba que Harry ya le tuviera noticias o al menos un pequeño dato acerca del paradero de los Horrocrux, ojala y ella pudiera asistir a las sesiones con el director, talvez podría encontrar algún cabo suelto.

-Contraseña- la voz de la dama gorda la sobresalto haciendo que se detuviera, probablemente si no le hubiera hablado se hubiera dado de bruces contra el cuadro.

Susurro la contraseña monotonía, cuando el retrato se aparto dejando un hueco entro arrastrando los pies, se acerco al primer sillón que encontró y sin mas se dejo caer, una butaca a su lado fue ocupada inmediatamente pero no le presto atención a Ron, que en cuanto la vio entrar había ido a sentarse junto a ella, el le hablaba diciéndole no se que cosa de Quiddittch y ella solo afirmaba vagamente, estaba demasiado cansada como para fingir que le interesaba, sus pensamientos volaban a la velocidad de la luz exactamente a lo ocurrido hacia apenas unos momentos, le parecía un sueño, mas bien una pesadilla si tomaba en cuenta todo el viaje, una nítida imagen se abrió paso entre todos sus pensamientos, se toco el labio inferior con una sonrisita tonta y que afortunadamente su pelirrojo amigo asocio a su excelente relato de cómo había logrado bloquear un tiro de Harper en el ultimo partido contra Slytherin.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando el retrato volvió a abrirse dejando a la vista a Harry, toda sonrisita se esfumo de la cara de Hermione cuando lo vio, el joven tenia una expresión que la alarmo, era esa de determinación que ponía cada vez que se lanzaba a hacer algo peligroso, el niño-que-vivió cruzo la sala como rayo, apenas si le contesto cuando ella le pregunto si todo estaba bien, el elegido subió directo a su dormitorio, al cabo de un rato bajo a toda prisa y se planto delante de Hermione tendiéndole el mapa de el merodeador. Les contó rápidamente que se dirigía con el director en busca de los Horrocrux, encargándoles que reunieran al ED y vigilaran el castillo, Hermione estaba tan agotada que lo único que atino a hacer fue asentir obedientemente, ni siquiera pudo protestar que fuera sin mas compañía que el director.

---------

Después de esa noche, el terror se apodero del mundo mágico, habían asesinado a el director del colegio Hogwarts y precisamente había sido uno de los docentes, los alumnos se marchaban a todas horas unos a voluntad y otros a la fuerza por padres que no admitían replicas, otros peleaban a gritos con sus progenitores para presentar sus respetos al director fallecido, grandes funcionarios de todas partes llegaban para presenciar el funeral de un personaje tan importante para el mundo mágico.

Hermione salía de la biblioteca pues había buscado en todo tipo de libros donde se mencionara a un mago con las iniciales RAB, caminaba por un pasillo desierto bastante decepcionada por la poca información recabada.

El eco de sus pasos se oía por el pasillo, aunque no había orden expresa de permanecer en las salas de la respectiva casa, los estudiantes se habían enclaustrado voluntariamente al menos hasta que llegara el momento de partir a sus hogares, tan ensimismada iba que cuando unos brazos la sujetaron y prácticamente la arrastraron hasta el armario mas cercano ni siquiera grito, no le veía el rostro a su atacante lo que contribuía a que miles de ideas se arremolinaban en su trabajador cerebro, mortifagos que la secuestraban como carnada para atraer a Harry, Snape había vuelto para asesinarla por robarle la poción, un grupo de Slytherin la encerrarían en la cámara de los secretos por pura diversión y antes de siguiera escalando su nivel de posibles causas se encontró en la completa oscuridad, se dio cuenta que estaba apretujada contra escobas lo que le decía que estaba en un armario, iba a gritar, morder, patalear… Una punta de varita se ilumino empezando a alumbrar el rostro de su atacante dejándola de piedra por un momento, casi sonrió de felicidad cuando comprobó que solo era Zabini, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

-¿Que diablos haces? ¡Me haz dado un susto de muerte sabes!- le escudriño el rostro tratando de descifrar que pasaba por la cabeza del chico pero como siempre su cara estaba carente de emociones.

El no respondió, tan se lanzo sobre ella ansioso por probar esa boca, la atacaba como un animal hambriento, memorizando cada detalle con cada uno de sus sentidos, al principio se había negado a aceptarlo ya que después de marcharse del baño se había encerrado en su dormitorio de muy malhumor. Cuando Higgs se enojaba se metía con algún niño de primero hasta hacerlo llorar, Nott era diferente, el simplemente no hablaba con nadie por días enteros, pero el no, Blaise lo meditaba, dividía el problema y en cuanto sabia que o quien lo causaba lo eliminaba de fondo, así había llegado a ese momento, ella era el problema, era una espina clavada en su frió corazón y se la estaba tratando de sacar, le importaba poco si ella cooperaba o no, así que la iba a besar hasta cansarse y después se le pasaría, a pesar de que ella seguía luchando con manos y pies, molesto por la resistencia de ella y sin romper sus besos le abrió las piernas colocándolas alrededor de su cintura para después tomarla con ambas manos de las muñecas y colocarlas sobre la cabeza de la chica, debido a su constitución física no tardo mucho en inmovilizarla. Sorprendido se dio cuenta que Granger seguía peleando, ya no con el cuerpo si no en el beso, se lo devolvía con furia mientras gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, trato de alejarse pero ahora era la prefecta quien se lo impedía, lo retenía como si fuera un naufrago que se aferra a una ultima tabla, pasó sus brazos ya libres alrededor de su cuello mientras lo envolvía con sus piernas fuertemente. No fue capaz de poner empeño en separarse hasta que ella le mordió demasiado fuerte el labio inferior que él empleo mas fuerza de la necesaria, el sabor metálico de su propia sangre le volvió a la realidad, apoyo su frente contra la de su compañera tratando de normalizar su respiración. Con la manga de su túnica se limpio un hilillo rojo que emanaba de sus labios mientras desarrollaba otro plan de acción sabiendo que probablemente no seria el mejor para los dos.

Hermione ya solo sollozaba, había derramado todas las lagrimas que había retenido ante sus amigos al tratar de aparentar fortaleza e increíblemente no le avergonzaba fuera delante de el italiano, apenas se había dado la primera batalla de muchas que se asomaban a la vuelta de la esquina, el fallecimiento del director le provocaba pena y desconsuelo, de un tajo Voldemort había quitado la base de la resistencia, el pilar de muchos. Sentía un hueco en el pecho y aunque no sabia exactamente su ubicación le dolía como si se tratase de un hoyo negro que absorbía cualquier esperanza, tal vez era en su alma donde se encontraba, talvez si era eso, un hueco en el alma, el primero de muchos que vendrían.

-¿Ahora que? –la voz de el joven la sorprendió, se había olvidado de su presencia incluso de que estaba encerrada con el en un armario, entendió la pregunta, no se sentía con ganas de hacerse la desentendida ni mucho menos preguntar ¿Qué de que? En otros días le hubiera encantado verlo poner mala cara con esa respuesta pero ahora no había cabida para otro sentimiento que no fuera la tristeza, desesperación y terror ante lo que tenían que enfrentarse.

-Iré con Harry -por un momento le pareció ver furia en los ojos del muchacho que al instante borró una expresión de indiferencia en sus aristocráticas facciones.

-Suerte – con esa despedida había desechado el plan secundario, salio de ahí echo una furia, el pobre Potter, ¡santo Potter!, tenia ganas de encontrarlo y cargárselo de una vez para ahorrarle el trabajo a Voldemort, el que la llevara derecho al matadero solo podía ser de el, de un cobarde que estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención esperando que los demás se sacrificaran por su bienestar, el pequeño justiciero, el muy imbecil ni siquiera la consideraba como su amiga si estaba con ella era porque solo no tenia ni plan ni programa para su guerra, no tenia idea de encantamientos avanzados ni nada que se le pareciera, Blaise le había puesto especial atención ese año y se dio cuenta de que si el señor tenebroso no le hubiera matado a sus padres, el chiquillo en esos momentos seria un mago promedio sin ninguna habilidad, simple y patético como cualquier Gryffindor pero debido a su trágica desgracia el director lo presentaba ante el mundo como el Mesías, un niño con poderes desconocidos, una sonrisa burlona descompuso sus facciones haciendo que quienes se lo encontraran por los pasillos se alejaran lo mas rápidamente; talvez esos poderes desconocidos consistían en aprender a comer solo. Pero ella, era especial, lo había notado a simple vista, tenía un nivel más allá que lo atraía, un potencial desperdiciado. Tomo la firme decisión de hacerse a un lado, dejaría que Hermione viera con sus propios ojos la bestialidad de la guerra, que lucharan por mantener la igualdad y la fraternidad a través de la violencia, que el trío maravilla rodara por medio mundo mágico tratando de mantenerse con vida, que se convirtieran en los caudillos de el pueblo si ganaban o los mártires si perdían, y cuando eso pasara el regresaría para sacarla de donde sea que se encontrara, le abriría los ojos para mostrarle los costos de la guerra, la llevaría hasta la cima de la montaña y le mostraría nuevos horizontes, el verdadero poder de la magia. Si se la llevaba ahora como lo había planeado impulsivamente después del beso solo lograría que la chica se empeñara en huir, se cerraría ante el cambio, se rehusaría a el proceso de evolución, la dejaría que realizara su tontito sueño, cuando considerara oportuno regresaría para mostrarle el otro lado del espejo.

Llego a las puertas del colegio donde dos jóvenes lo esperaban.

-Pensé que la traerías contigo- Terence lo veía sospechosamente.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que empiecen a restringir la red Flu Internacional- Nott se subió al carruaje que los esperaba, los otros lo imitaron, antes de cerrar la puerta Blaise observo por última vez el castillo.

----------------

--------------

-------

No estoy segura de ese final pero curiosamente se me ocurrió primero el final que el inicio de este capitulo.

Cualquier duda que puedan despertar mis incoherencias, queja de ese final tan pobre, sugerencia de cómo mejorarlo o simplemente decir que les pareció estaré más que agradecida.


End file.
